Eight Man The Dark Rider
by Rikalukizi
Summary: A different car collided with Hachiman on his first day of school and that's how everything will escalate to a higher form of war involving Nil, Time, Fate, Alternis (Started as a meme, now an attempt at something original [Warning: found as death inducingly cringy, cheesy and OOC by some ;)])
1. 1st ARC Chapter 1

**Eightman The Dark Rider**

 **Chapter 1: Accidentally getting involved with the wrong people**

* * *

Tonight it was raining, small lightning strikes boomed around Chiba and I stood at the top of a parking lot building overlooking a bank "Haaaah how did I get myself into this?" I said checking if I had my equipment "How do they even get information of a bank robbery?" the sound of a car crashing into the bank grabbed my attention, 4 men with animal masks exited the car "Shit! They're actually here, alright Hachiman don't worry you're bullet proofed, just remember the training you did" I psyched myself up and approached my bike and started it. I sat on it and twisted the throttle and drove out of the roof, fly falling towards the bank. Oh shit! Wrong landing wrong landing wrong landing!

* * *

"This is a bank robbery! Don't you dare call the cops or push any buttons below that table ladies and gents!" A robber with a chicken mask yelled shooting the ceiling with an AK gun. 3 men with a Wolf mask, Bull mask and a Fish mask followed his lead and shot a couple of guards who were going for their own guns, immobilizing their hand and shouted in pain "Round up the people mate, you two go and get the money" Chicken mask ordered the Fish and Bull masked men. The other two followed his orders while Chicken mask and Wolf mask rounded up a group of people and pointed their guns at them "Alright ladies and gents you know the drill, keep your mouth shut and don't even think of running away. You people know what will happen right?" He grabbed the arm of a crying little boy and shoved his gun on his head "I will show you an example" Before he could pull the trigger a loud crash started and it came from their van.

"Ugh I should probably practice on my landings" A dark armored figure said standing up from his back and pulling up his motorcycle and rubbing his butt "Good thing this bike is a lot sturdier than normal ones"

"…Hey who the heck is this?" Wolf mask whispered to Chicken mask still keeping his gun pointed at the hostages.

"I don't know but he looks ridiculous, you keep an eye on them" Chicken mask ordered, getting a nod from Wolf mask "Oi! Who the heck are you?!" He pointed his gun at the dark armor clad figure.

"W-Whoa" The dark armored figured raise both of his hands in the air "W-Wait, don't shoot!"

"I asked who the heck are you?! Wait, what the fuck man?! You even put a dent on our car! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?!"

"B-Because… wait why am I even talking to this guy?" He murmured.

"Talk, you motherfucker!"

"Because I'm bullet proofed bitch!" The armor clad figure did an uppercut, knocking out Chicken mask and pulled out a gun from his belt and shot Wolf mask on the head, however there was no sign of blood. With Wolf mask and Chicken mask knocked out the hostages went out of the bank in a frenzy, a mother grabbed the crying little boy from before and he looked at the armored figure in awe. The armored figure passed through the crowd and went to the vault.

"Yo dude what the heck is that?!" Fish masked exclaimed pointing at the armored figure approaching them with a threatening aura.

"I don't know brah but lets just shoot the heck out of em" Bull mask dropped the money bag he held and took out his SMG gun along with Fish mask with his shotgun, they shot at the armored figure with vigor yelling out loud "I fucked your mom brah, noob GG EZ, Cyka Blyat Rush B!" Bull mask shouted.

"This isn't a game dude!" Fish mask yelled. The armored figure, although with a bit of difficulty, still moved threateningly towards the two masked men "Dude this ain't working on him!"He however continued to shoot the threat with Bull mask; the armored figure covered enough distance and made a move towards Fish mask. He punched his stomach, making him bend forward and then knee kicked his face, making him unconscious. Bull mask reacted quickly and moved back to the further end of the vault.

"Who the fuck are you brah?!" He continued to shoot rapidly but his aim was not accurate, the armored figure dashed towards Bull mask and grabbed his collar. Slamming him down on the ground and pulled his fist.

"I'm Eightman" He punched Bull mask straight on the face with a heavy force, making him unconscious.

* * *

Phew that went better than I expected, now let's get out of here before the cops get here. I walked back to my bike and looking at the damage that was done here… I think things could've gone worse. I exited the bank and rode my bike but before I could pull the throttle the group from before blocked me from all direction.

"Sir! Thank you for your help!" A guard with an injury on his hand said.

"Thank you thank you so much sir, you've saved my son" A woman who held her son said with tears.

"O-Oh no problem" I started my bike "Please move out of the way" Shit, I don't know what to do here so I'll just get out of here as soon as possible, it's so weird getting this type of attention.

"Can we get your name sir?" A man said.

"I prefer to stay incognito so please don't tell anyone about me" I pulled the throttle and drove out. It's a small group so there's a chance that rumors of my presence will spread out but coming from a small group like that there's also a small chance they won't talk about me… I hope and I hope I hit that bull mask guy hard enough to forget what I said. I drove with speed and caution making my way to the place called 'headquarters'. Haaaaaah how the heck did I get into this?

* * *

 **-Several Weeks Ago-**

"Good morning Onii-Chan!" my imouto greeted me cutely as I descended down the stairs "I was about to wake you up but here you are! Are you excited for your first day of your second year in high school? Oh wait this is my Onii-Chan we're talking about… what have you done to Onii-Chan, you imposter?!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger at me.

"What do you mean imposter?" I ask walking by her and went to the kitchen.

"There's no way Onii-Chan would wake up this early! Nope! Not my Onii-Chan!" She said.

"Oh no my secret is out" I said taking a seat "That's right Komachi, I'm not your Onii-Chan…I'm a monster in disguise and you better feed me before I eat you" I growled playfully as well as my stomach but not in a playful way.

"Hehehe alright Onii-Chan here you go" She responded, turning on the TV and bringing a tray that consisted of today's breakfast "But seriously though, how come you woke up so early?" She asked, is my waking at an early time that weird?

"I don't know…I tried going back to sleep but my eyes couldn't" I explained.

"That's so weird~" What about it is weird? Ignoring my imouto's comment I said my prayer and began eating my breakfast. I looked towards the TV and the news was on.

"An accident took place yesterday at a highway nearby a hospital late at night, the reason the accident occurred is still unknown however the police had informed us that it may have been due to a driver being intoxicated or fatigued, investigations are still ongoing as we speak" Meh that happens every day "Next on the news, a murder had occurred in a residential neighborhood at a parking lot, the body was identified as a young female in her 20s however the body was too mutilated to further identify her, she was found in her car, here is the picture of the car…Despite being nearby a populated establishment there were no witnesses" Woah that's weird "If you recognize this car please contact the authority and contribute to the investigation of the owner" After that more news were about murders and 'accidents'. Wow, what a way to start the day…

"Onii-Chan, you'll protect me from anything right?" I turned towards Komachi who had a bright smile on her face.

"What's this all of a sudden? Hmph, of course I would I'm your dependable Onii-Chan after all!" I placed my thumb on my chest with a huff.

"Wow you're so cool once in a while Onii-Chan" Not all the time? Well okay... After finishing breakfast I went to exit the house "See you later Onii-Chan~"

"Yeah see you" I exited the house, unlocked my bike and began my journey to school. Since Komachis school is nearby she can laze around some more before going to school… man I wish I could place Sobu nearer to my house then I wouldn't have to use this bike and wake up early, I can't use the train because there's a chance some of the people in middle school who could recognize me might use it haaaaaah….

Currently I am cycling through a neighborhood, I saw a pink haired girl in pajamas walking a dog…the heck? Does she not know today is School day? Maybe she's taking the first day off….? Well let's just ignore her to avoid possible awkward situations. I was about to pedal away when suddenly the dog from the girl was a couple of feet in front of me and then I heard the sound of screeching behind me. Shit! I reacted as fast as I could, grabbed the dog and protected it from the car. Pain surged through my whole body as the impact sent me flying and rolling down the road, before I lose consciousness I caught a glimpse of the car that hit me, a black van…

I felt my eyelids open and all I could see was white, ah am I in heaven? "Oh Good you woke up!" I turn my head to meet eyes with a doctor "You should rest up boy, you were lucky your skull didn't break kah kah kah kah kah" What kind of doctor makes jokes like that? "The doctor just came and checked up on you, so I thought I should make a visit" Wait you're not the doctor? "Dear, please watch the door for us" I sat up and saw that a female with a similar coat to this guy "Ah now now don't be alarm let me explain myself to you, you see we were the ones who accidentally hit you with our van"

"So…what are you doing here?" I looked towards the clock and calendar; it's still the same day and a couple hours after the accident.

"You see, I would like to apologize to you for accidentally hitting you so, please accept my apology" He said bowing then stood up straight "Thank you for forgiving us!" The heck?! "By the way, this isn't your local hospital"

"…huh?"

"Yep! This is a private hospital. where? Well depending on this conversation, you will know…eventually" I don't like where this is going…I don't even know where this is going! The men grabbed a chair and sat at the end of the bed "Let's get straight to the point shall we?"

"A-Alright" I nodded.

"What if I told you…a secret society is attempting any and all methods they can find to call upon monsters, aliens, supernatural creatures, anything to ensure chaos, destruction and all negative effects onto our world and in order to combat this society we, the 'R', and the government are attempting to combat this secret society and anomalies?"

"…Are you a Chunni?"


	2. 1st ARC Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for your patience and I apologize for the people who read this story!**

 **Whoa whoa! Hold on there buddy before you get excited (Or not) it might be better to lower your expectation (Or not if you already had low expectations)**

 **This story will take a very much different direction from the originally intended direction.**

 **Specifically; From the Rider defeats evil everyday road to the Alternis with OC Highway (You'll find out what Alternis is later as you read)**

 **Not only that this story is the first attempt of mine to incorporate semi-original ideas, characters and minimal romance maybe? Tell me if you guys like my OCs and how I wrote them.**

 **Quite nervous actually since now I'm out of my comfort zone and trying out new things plus this will serve as a warm-up for Grimgar: An Unexpected Journey. I already have some drafts but I'll hold on to that and see how you guys will take this.**

 **You guys know honest trailers? You do? Then can you give me an honest review? Be as nitpicky as much as you want from the smallest typos to the biggest plot holes! Break my heart even! Those things are better than ignoring you know?**

 **In this story I want to improve because in my bucket list I want to write a book of my own!**

* * *

 **EIGHT MAN THE DARK RIDER**

* * *

"…Are you a Chuuni?" I asked the peculiar man with messy gray hair. His foxy eyes seemed like its forever closed despite him wearing a pair of glasses, however the bags under his eyes suggests that he needs some sleep. He wore a white long sleeved coat over a black turtle neck shirt, a simple pair of gray jeans and a pair of black dress shoes.

"You wish I was!" He exclaimed standing up with both hands on hips "You can call me Professor Haans or Haans for short" Then he waved over a woman who also seems to be in her twenties "And this lovely lady here~"

"Pretty weird guy right?" She asked bluntly before introducing herself "The name's Mary" She has orange colored hair, a long low ponytail along with bangs that ended with curls. She had a playful grin on her face despite the bags under her sharp red eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black long trench coat, a white v-neck t-shirt, a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pair of slip-on running shoes "We're both from the JSDF" Hearing this information stunned me.

"Uh Hachiman Hikigaya" I introduced myself feeling overwhelmed in the presence of two JSDF members.

"Heh we know that already Hikigaya-Kun" Mary-San said casually "Please forget everything Professor Haans said to you" She said knocking the Professor on the head "He tends to get overexcited"

"Oh then…"

"Yep! This isn't a private hospital, we're at the local Hospital" She said opening the curtains showing me the town I live in…Oh and there's the school…That wasn't what I had in mind though "Everything else he said was true even though he said it in an exaggerated manner" She side eyed the Professor who just shrugged with an idiotic smile.

"Yeah sure…So what do I have to do with this…'R' thing?" I asked playing along.

"…Haaaah alright I'll take it from here Professor" Mary-San said taking a chair and placing it besides me.

"Sure, I'm not that good at explaining things other than my research" The professor shrugged and then exited the room.

"Alright Hikigaya-Kun, it is very clear to me that you don't trust us" She started, pulling over a television at the foot of the bed and inserted a CD into the built in player "I'll just show you this and hopefully you'll understand what we got ourselves into"

"We?" I inquired only to be silenced with a finger on my lips.

"Sush sush it's starting!" I put the sensation of her soft finger at the back of my mind and watched the TV.

"Are you recording this dad?" The hushed whisper of a girl asked as the recorder attempted to focus the camera on a group of black robed people in the middle of a forest clearing at night, mingling around.

"Y-Yeah I am" The father responded with an equal volume "What the heck are they doing…?"

"Dad, turn the camera to me" The father did so and focused on her daughter "Ame reporting here, while my father and I were about to go to sleep in our tent, we heard a bunch of mumbling voices. We followed it and saw" She took the camera and turned it towards the black robed group "This"

"…What are you doing?" The father asked.

"You know I wanted to be a reporter right?" Ame responded "This could give me the job at Channel 7!" She exclaimed quietly "Ah they're forming a circle" Ame refocused on the group "Looks like the leader, I assume, has come" An orange robed person had walked into the centre bearing a black western sword that had a black aura around it

"Is this a cult or something?" The father uttered out of the shot.

"Tonight" The leader had a masculine and deep voice "Shall be the beginning of Chaos and Despair!" The black robes cheered "And when there's nothing left to hope for shall we truly be free!" The orange robed raised the black sword "Now without further ado…I summon thee, PORTAL OF ALTERNIS!" The sword was stabbed into the ground and seconds later the wind picked up tremendously.

"What the-?!" As the wind was noticeably rotating at the centre, where the orange robed was standing, Ame focused at the centre of it and raised the camera slowly until it reached…The sky…That had a hole in it…Or more accurately a circle with a starry night sky was in the middle of a dark clouded night sky… "It's a portal…" Ame uttered as she was being dragged away from it by, I assume, the father.

"Hah hah…Good thing your 'news footage' wasn't an orgy party this time huh?" The father said out of breath and out of the shot as Ame continued recording the portal "Ame let's get-" Judging from the camera being dropped and the vibration there must be an earthquake and as it ended the head of a dragon appeared from the portal "Ame!" The dragon breathed out fire and everything went white. Nothing happened for a while except for some static and booming sounds until Ames' voice was heard.

"Ugh…Ngh….A-Ah…Whoever sees this" She faced the camera burnt and enduring "Please be careful" She strained a smile and looked up, her face shone bright "Ame...Out" It went white again and that was the end of the video.

"…Judging from that expression on your face you must be considering whether to believe us or not" She smirked.

"That was either really realistic CGI or…Really real" I said contemplating on what to do then decided to ask questions first "How did you get that though? Wouldn't a dragon's fire breath melt it?"

"It was recorded using a Nokia Quadruple Armstrong Laser Armstrong Video Camera Quadruple Armstrong Laser 2.0" She deadpanned.

"I…Have no response to that"

"If you want further proof then I can show you the girl and the father in the morgue at Kyoto"

"I rather not…" I answered and stayed silent.

"Well then seeing as you have nothing further to say, let me explain" She said and cleared her throat "Ahem! The video was recovered three years ago after a 'Forest Fire' occurred" She finger quoted "Many events like this has occurred but they were small and isolated. The world leaders decided to contain the situation before things get worse and hired the best of the best to destroy these things that came out of the portal" She then gave a small stack of papers to me "Unfortunately even that proved to be difficult as both officials and civilians took matters into their own hands" The cover said 'Casualties'.

"Isn't this classified?" I asked with a raised brow.

"It is and I have permission to show it to others" I nodded and skimmed through the papers, many has either gone mad, missing, crippled or dead.

"And what do I have anything to do with this?" And giving me a list of casualties is not very reassuring…

"I'm getting to that" She answered and continued her explanation "At first we were losing and some of the higher ups were desperate to launch a missile every time a portal opens including the docile monsters" She then took out her phone and showed me a picture of a simple black western sword that the orange robed person held "Until we found this"

"A sword?"

"Yep!" She chirped "Two monsters were summoned at Indonesia and one of them killed the other, this sword appeared when that dead monster vaporized into nothing! One of our guys was there during a mission with their army so after some political fuss we got it" She smirked proudly.

"So…You guys did some experimenting with it?"

"Quick one aren't you? Yeah Professor Haans and some other scientists did their science mumbo jumbo on it and as a result we received some form of repressed ball of aura from it"

"The sword shat something out?" I asked scratching my armpit.

"What?! No!" She answered with furrowed brows.

"Sounds like it shat something out" Wow when was the last time I shaved my pits?

"Wha-Shut up and let me continue!" I did so "Ahem anyway we found out that we could receive one out of five, as far as we know, abilities that could help us on our fight against these monsters" Sounds like a comic show "Unfortunately people age higher than 20 could not receive these abilities"

"Ah so this is where I come in" I said scratching my other armpit "But why teenagers?" So bushy…

"We don't know" She shook her head "It's been like that so far, almost 100 of our guys couldn't get anything from it including me" She looked down in disappointment for a bit and then looked back up at me "And that's why you're here!"

"I see...But what if I said 'I don't want to get involved?" She laughed nervously at that.

"Ah hehe…he…Well what if I told you there's a reason- well not so much a reason but an excuse as to why we hit you by accident?" I raised a brow at the answer "…While we were sending a letter to your house we were…Being chased by a monster…"

"…What?!" I exclaimed quietly, surprised at the information.

"D-Don't worry we shook him off…Or more accurately we don't know where it is"

"Was it chasing you specifically?!" I asked worriedly.

"We don't know but that's why right now we need you to use Alternis Hikigaya-Kun" I looked at her with anxiousness "It could be anywhere nearby right now"

"Why didn't you just left me on the road and called an ambulance?"

"Because we don't know if it'll also target you…And both Haans and me can't use Alternis" She said looking down "Sorry"

"…Haaaah alright give me this Alternis thing"

"What? You believe me? That was faster than the others"

"I didn't say I believe you but if this Alternis thing is real then so does the other things you told me and what do you mean by the others?"

"Oh well-"

"Mary! Code Delta Charlie!" Professor Haans yelled barging into the room, Mary-San nodded and turned to me.

"Alright Hikigaya-Kun, I hope you'll be able to get the Suit. Good luck" She said and went to setup something by the door while Professor Haans stood at the foot of the bed and aimed a gun towards the door.

"Tear the ball in half Hikigaya-Kun, we'll hold off the monster as long as we could" He said giving me a thumb up and a black squishy ball. This is Alternis? "Just tear it in half and then you'll be taken to Alternis"

"Okay…Time to see if this is real or not" I whispered to myself and proceeded to tear the black squishy ball in half, everything went black after that.

I opened my eyes to see that I was floating through a planet-less starry space…

 _Ah…I can't move my mouth…It looks like I can move my body but that would be pointless seeing as there's nothing to reach for here…Where am I?_

 _ **(You are in the surplus aura of Alternis)**_

Another voice responded, multiple of it actually, I looked around and couldn't see anyone around.

 _So…Everything here is you?_

 _ **(Correct…Hmmm you are very intriguing)**_

 _What makes you say so?_

 _ **(You are the incarnation of millions of defeated beings)**_

… _I'm a loser even in my previous lives?_

 _ **(Yes and not one being in your incarnation line has won anything, ranging from a particle that failed to connect with another particle to a monkey who couldn't peel a banana and died due to starvation, not knowing that it could eat without peeling the banana)**_

… _Then am I destined to die an idiots death in this life too?_

 _ **(I could see many worlds where that is the case but…You will not be defeated in this life and world now that Alternis is heavily being harnessed by you mortals…You are worthy to bear Alternis)**_

 _Worthy…Speaking of which what is Alternis?_

 _ **(You are not ready for that knowledge)**_

 _I'm worthy to bear you but I'm not ready to know- You know what? I don't care anymore._

 _ **(Excellent, for time moves slowly in your world)**_

He showed me a vision of Mary-San and Professor Haans gunning down a white humanoid monster that wore a black suit and tie.

 _What is that?!_

 _ **(Namuh, a creature of trickery. It has a master and it will see to it that its orders are to be met. Now…Human I shall not only give you the suit of Alternis but also bestow you one other power)**_

 _That sounds nice but why?_

 _ **(In all of your previous lives you did not die a fool's death, each and every death was self-sacrifice…The particle, the monkey, I even foresaw you dying in a zombie apocalypse on the 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Chapter)**_

 _7_ _th_ _Chapter? That fast? Well…That sucks…_

 _ **(And no matter which reality I see it is the same with you. This is the first ever attempt of Alternis to meddle in a mortals' fate)**_

 _Then…I'll accept your help…._

 _ **(Excellent, I shall give you the Suit of Alternis first then the other power shall appear in time)**_

 _Alright…How do I use this suit?_

 _ **(Simply utter the word 'Beginning' to fuse with Alternis and 'Ending' to defuse from Alternis)**_

 _Well…That was simple enough_

 _ **(Now march forward, further prolonged discussion will lead to death of two. Thy journey shall be assisted by Alternis and thy fate shall be witnessed by Alternis)**_

"Hikigaya-Kun…" I opened my eyes to see Mary-San looking down at me with blood dripping down her forehead and shoulder with her arms up horizontally, a sharp object could be seen stabbed through her shoulder "…About…Time you…Showed up" She smirked before falling on the ground "Heh you look calmer than I thought" She uttered before going unconscious…She protected me?

"Hikigaya-Kun! She's going to be fine, we need you to fight!" I snapped out of it and looked up to see Professor Haans holding the Namuh in his arms and barely keeping it at bay. I proceeded to attack the Namuh by throwing a fist to its faceless face "Hop!" Professor Haans rolled out of the way as I took the battle to the hallways where many other patients and hospital staffs ran away from.

"This feeling…" I raised my hands to see it embraced by a skin that looked like a starry night sky "This is Alternis?" I also noticed my voice is replaced by Alternis' voice.

"Dis- Fee- Feeling" Raising my head, I saw Namuh standing back up and it was twitching like crazy "Obstruction found- obstruction found- Commencing Destructive mode" It sharpened its hand and dashed towards me who was unprepared at the moment and stabbed me on the chest...I didn't felt anything. I open my eyes and looked down to see it phasing through…Well this feels weird.

"Hmph!" I grabbed its arm and spun around, throwing it across the hall. It crashed into a bunch of furniture, a few seconds of silence later he stood up from the rubble "Fuck…" It had a face now and not only that a whole normal body…And it was mine!

"Objective completed" Ugh is that what I sound like? "Sub-Objective failure. Commencing diversion" It's gonna escape?!

"Shit!" I was about chase it but it threw the broken furniture at me, it phased through but a crashing sound still occurred behind me.

"Agh!" I looked behind me to see Professor Haans, he was the one that got hit by the phased through broken furniture. I looked back at the Namuh only to see a sliver of its foot as it jumped from the windows.

"Damn…Something impersonated me…" I approached Professor Haans "You okay, Professor?" I asked as I reached for him.

"Yeah I'm-" His hand phased through mine as he was about to grab it, making him fall on his face "Okay…"

"Err sorry…" I looked at the broken mirror on the floor; my whole body is like a starry night sky. I didn't have any holes for eyes but I still could see like I normally do. Also I feel really invigorated despite being in an accident recently…Ah I need to stop the transformation "Ending" Alternis vaporized into the air and into nothing as I ended it "Here" I reached for Professor Haans again and helped him stand.

"Ugh~ okay I'm fine now hooh…Hooh man I should work out some more" He said as he popped his backbone "Hey Mary! I'll be back with the doctors!" He yelled towards the room we were in and ran to another floor. I ran inside the room, feeling a bit worried and kneeled down to see if she was breathing.

"Ugh…" She grunted as she was waking up "Hikigaya-Kun? Hmph…You okay?" She asked grabbing my shoulder to stand up.

"Shouldn't you be worried about yourself first?" I asked back as I helped her get onto the bed I lied on before.

"Heh…Worried about me? I'm flattered" She said rubbing my head to which I softly slap away "…Is it gone?"

"It's not dead"

"But it's gone?" I nodded "Haaaah thank you…This is the first time we encountered a monster that's that aggressive" I raised a brow at that.

"A dragon wasn't aggressive?" I deadpanned.

"It…Wasn't actually, the dragon said…In our minds that he was summoned here…During a battle with another dragon so that's why he was breathing fire and that he will only live in the forest and mountains, he won't be disturbing the people of this world" She explained and then gripped the bed strongly "But I've heard worse from the others and we finally got a chance against these bastards…"

"…By the way…Thanks for protecting me…" I said after she relaxed a little.

"Oh that? No need to thank me civilian just doing my job" Her words does not match her proud boasting smirk "I'm glad you got the suit otherwise things would've gone badly" She said and then Professor Haans and a bunch of doctors came in with a stretcher.

"Get her to the ICU!" The doctor yelled as they were lifting Mary-San, I noticed the smirk on her face as she gave me a thumb up.

* * *

"Haaaaah I'm freaking tired" I grumbled to myself as I walked home. The sun was setting and I thought about the recent events that happened.

After the surgery I visited Mary-San, she slept soundly with a smile even. Professor Haans briefly explained to me that the government has setup a 'Youth Training Program' as a semi-font for recruiting Alternis users. The 'students' that got chosen will receive many incentives and boy those incentives sure sounds nice especially the lifetime supply of cat food, now Kamakura's fatass won't bother us anymore.

So I decided to fight not only for the incentives but also for my family's safety, they're safety takes priority over mine.

Professor Haans told me to meet him at a maid café after school tomorrow; I'll be having a tour of the facility where the 'Program' will take place.

"I'm home" I called out as I walked through the door. Mary-San said they were sending a letter to my house but I didn't find any in the mailbox.

"Onii-Chan! Onii-Chan! Check this out!" Komachi ran up to me and shoved a piece of paper in front of my face "You're chosen for a 'Special Youth Training Program'!" Oh…She has it. I grabbed the mail and skimmed through it…Yep it's like how Professor Haans explained.

"Yep I know, some officials came and explained it to me at school already"

"That's great! Now you don't need to worry about whether or not you'll get a job!"

"I'm still planning on becoming a house husband though" I said as I went to the couch and plopped myself on it meanwhile Komachi went and sat on my back like it was her property.

"Hmph~ Onii-Chan~" She growled cutely "You and I both know you need a wife to be a house husband" Geez Komachi that stung… "So you better get a job in the future otherwise you'll be a house brother for me" She grinned looking down at me.

"I'll be a house brother then" I responded to which she giggled.

"Hehehe alright let me cook dinner for tonight, you look really tired" I really do feel tired…That's weird, I felt invigorated when wearing Alternis.

After she cooked dinner and dragged me to the dining table we began eating "Ittadakimasu" We said together "So Komachi which college are you going to?" I asked after drinking a bit of water.

"Pfftt~ come on Onii-Chan it's way too early to think about that" She responded "Even if there is an incentive of the government paying our educational bills we shouldn't rush into things-" Komachis voice became incoherent mumbles as I spaced out.

I never thought I get to eat dinner with her tonight after what just happened…I could've died now that I think about it…A second later of anything and I could've died…Why was I so calm in that fight? The anxiousness would've started during and after the fight and would probably go away after a while…Maybe it's one of the effects of bearing Alternis…

Regardless I'm glad I could see Komachi one last time before moving to the dormitory as the program requires me to do so…Haaah well at least people can visit us every Sunday…Once I fight though…

"Onii-Chan, are you listening?" I felt a single grape hit my forehead making me snap back into reality "Are you that tired?" She asked with a worried expression.

"…I'm gonna miss you Komachi" I said which caused her to be a bit embarrassed.

"G-Geez Onii-Chan I can visit every Sunday you know?" She pouted with a bit of red on her cheeks.

"I know but what kind of siscon am I if I'm not gonna miss you on the first day of being away from you?" I joked, smiling a bit.

"…Gross" She smiled back "I'll visit you every Sunday so be sure to have some free time on that day got that?"

"You do know who you're talking to right?" I responded.

"I don't mind if you have plans though, you might make some new friends. After all it's a new start" She grinned and returned to her dinner.

"I doubt that"

 **-The Next Day-**

Last night after Komachi and I told mom and dad about the 'Youth Training Program' they were exhilarated to know that I will have an easy future. However as per usual I shot down their expectation expertly, telling them 'I might still make bad decisions' but they still believe in me and will support me…Hope they won't find out that I'll actually be fighting monsters that emerges from portals…I told them I'll be having a tour of 'CYTI', Chiba Youth Training Institute, after school today.

Speaking of school, Hiratsuka-Sensei, my teacher at Sobu High School, received the memo about the program. She didn't asked why I was absent yesterday so I suspect some of the officials for the 'program' talked to her about it.

She said something along the lines of "You're lucky kid, now you'll have a better chance at getting what you want in the future. Look at me I failed many times yet I got what I needed but not what I wanted" I responded with a joke involving her age and got a knuckle sandwich on the head…Other than that nothing interesting happened.

Today I'll be meeting Professor Haans at a maid café; he'll be showing me around CYTI

"HIKIGAYA-KUN OVER HERE!" I entered the café and cringed at the volume of Professor Haans voice. I turned my head slightly to the left and saw him sitting nearby, I turned my head slightly to the right and saw many people looking at us…I kept my head low as I sat across him "You hungry? I am"

"No I'm not and you needn't to yell like that I was literally right next to you!" I exclaimed. He ignored my comment and called over a maid.

"Give us 2 of your most delicious dish please~" He sang getting a raised brow from the maid as she wrote the order down.

"And what about drinks?" She asked.

"Orange juice please" He answered and then the maid turned to me.

"…Haaah black coffee, no sugar" I ordered, she nodded and went to the back.

"So Hikigaya-Kun got any questions?" The professor asked.

"Well…For starters how come these Alternis events aren't known globally? The paper Mary-San showed only a number of countries that knows its existence" I asked.

"Well all of the countries governments works pretty extra hard for this to stay classified but I say they're doing a half-lousy job at it but meh what do I know? I'm just a scientist. The internet's already blowing up with pictures of monsters so give it a month or two and Alternis will be the top trending thing or maybe you and the other students will become famous"

I really hope that won't be the case…

"How…Do you guys locate these portals?"

"Ah nice question! One of the abilities you could get from Alternis is the ability to locate portals! Before we had any of them ability users we, believe it or not, don't know how to pinpoint the exact location or when a portal is opening. What we've encounter before finding the sword was by mere luck or coincidence. Now we have Locaters who can help us!"

"Well that's…Good" I commented "Who are we fighting other than the monsters?" He raised a brow "Referring to the video I saw there's definitely people who are using the portals…for…their own purposes…So are there any other enemies?"

"We…Don't know yet" He answered with opened eyes showing his red irises "But when we do I'll make sure that they'll pay" He said with clenched teeth, an angry expression on his face.

"H-Here's your food" A maid arrived with our food.

"Thankies~" The professor reverted back to his normal self and I unknowingly released a sigh of relief…

* * *

"So…This is CYTI?" I asked him as I stepped down from the vehicle.

"Yep! Welcome to your new school!" He said presenting the building with wide open arms "I know there isn't much to it but we'll have to make due" He said referring to the overall lacking color and design of the building.

It's like a white brick with windows and stairs…Yeah that's what it looks like.

"By the way I forgot to ask what do you guys call yourselves? You said…'R' or something yesterday right?" I asked, climbing up the stairs.

"Well…Only I call us that, we are officially registered as 'Alternis Resistance Crowds' ARC for short" He explained taking out a badge and showing it to the guard who saluted. The sliding doors opened before we walked through it, the outside looks almost the same as the inside apparently.

With a couple of benches at the centre, a counter on the left side of the room with a door with a red cross nearby and two elevators on the right side, a set of stairs besides it. This looks more like a hospital than a training program center "Raeyana-Tan! I brought the last Alternis user~"Professor Haans cheered as we approached the counter.

"Hachiman Hikigaya I presume?" I nodded "Welcome to the Alternis Resistance Crowds Chiba Branch Building" The lady behind the counter bowed to which I bowed back.

She had dark green shoulder length hair and emotionless onyx eyes. Her clothes consisted of a black blazer over a dress shirt and a mini skirt over black leggings, ending with a pair of black high heels.

"Hey Rae-Tan can we use some of dem government moneh to brighten this place up a bit?" Professor Haans asked the lady named Raeyana.

"If you feel like the design of the premises is not to your liking then I suggest you to bring the décor yourself with your own money, the government funds we received shall not be used for such trivial things" She said with a sharp tongue.

"Oh! We can decorate the place ourselves?! Why didn't you tell me Raeyana-Tan?!" The Professor exclaimed as he danced around the room.

"You must be here for the tour" She ignored him and turned to me, giving me a map "I am Raeyana, I oversee the ARC Chiba Branch Building and manage several documentation such as expense and incentives" She then gave me a shiny golden card "Use this to enter the premises and further in"

The card had a picture of me on it while also having some details about me, from DOB to which school I attended. She then exited the counter and walked towards the elevator, I followed suit not realizing Professor Haans got left behind, still dancing.

"The second floor is the cafeteria and the dormitory where you and the others can replenish and stay" It looks like this place can fit twenty people or more.

"While the third floor is where a couple of classrooms and the faculty can be found" Oh so there are only two classrooms…After that brief two floor tours we returned to the ground floor.

"The first floor serves as both the infirmary" She pointed to the door with the Red Cross "And Registration or Inquiries at the Information Desk" She pointed to the counter "To make sure ARC stays classified please refer this establishment as CYTI to people who aren't in the know" She ended.

"We won't be learning anything and just train to fight then?" I asked.

"No, your education will still take priority" That relived me a bit.

"Where will we train then? Is there a secret underground floor or something?"

"Two underground floors to be precise" Well I guessed that better than expected "Come" She called over as she walked pass the counter and further in to a door, I followed after walking through the counter door, still not realizing Professor Haans dancing around.

"This is the research facility" After a long flight of stairs she introduced the first underground floor which was filled with people in lab coats doing their own thing, the one thing that stuck out like a sore thumb was the Portal Sword being framed with some kind of machine at the center of the room "They do research and run tests involving anything related to Alternis that includes you Alternis Users"

"They're not going to drug us in the future right?"

"As long as Professor Haans keep them in line…And himself for that matter" She said returning to the stairs and went further down "This is the training grounds"

"Huge…" I uttered overwhelmed by the sheer size of it. The training grounds consisted of only white tiles, there seems to be light but I don't know where it's coming from. Not only that it's as big as two football stadium…

"So we may test the full capacity of the abilities of Alternis" She walked forward and pulled out a device from her pocket "This place can also serve as a battle simulation" She pressed some buttons on the device and a moment later a goblin appeared nearby. I flinched and was about to transform but then realize and remembered what she said.

"I see…But is this accurate in terms of um physical calculations and what not?" I asked walking around the unmoving goblin.

"Not yet" She said pressing the device and making the goblin disappear "In the future Professor Haans will invent the necessary technology" She explained pressing the button again, making the goblin disappear "Communication, visualization, sensors and many to come"

"I see…" Man this entire situation still seems too surreal for me…

"That concludes the tour" We returned to the cafeteria where we, including Professor Haans who stopped dancing, ate lunch "Now that all of the selected Alternis users have been recruited we shall begin the opening ceremony tomorrow at the cafeteria. Hikigaya-Kun I assume you have already boxed and taped the items that will be moved into your dorm room?" I nodded "Good"

"So…How many are there? Students like me I mean" I asked.

"There are 20, not a lot but it'll have to do" Professor Haans shrugged "We'll take it easy tomorrow but the day after we'll start leaning and training, we need to keep up the momentum" He said solemnly.

"Sounds good to me" I responded and then with another question "Do we have uniforms?"

"Nope, you can wear anything here"

"As long as it's something respectable and does not violate the school code" Raeyana-San continued "Speaking of violation, I heard from Mary-San that a creature has mimicked your physical features" I gripped my chopsticks tightly at being reminded of that.

"Yeah…I almost forgot about that" I said angrily "Do the Locaters know where the monsters go?"

"Sorry they only locate portals" Professor Haans answered "Don't worry though Hikigaya-Kun some of us already started searching for it"

"Can't say my worry disappeared but thanks for telling" I replied.

 **-The Next Day-**

"Bye Onii-Chan! I'll make sure to visit you on Sundays!" Komachi said as I walked to the door after making sure all of my personal/important/school things got sent to my room at the ARC dormitory.

"I sure hope so; I can't survive without looking at you at least once a week" I responded as I put on my dress shoes and looked at the mirror to see if my long sleeved collar shirt and dress pants have no wrinkles.

"Gross…" I ignored that comment and turned to my parents.

"Make sure you eat healthily alright? Also make some friends! It is a new start after all!" My mother worried.

"Hahaha don't worry about our boy, hon. He's smart and he'll find a way to survive even without friends" My father laughed and then put me in a headlock and whispered "Don't worry I burnt all the Ero Mags you hid before the officials moved your things" He said as all of us exited the house.

"You burnt them?!" I whispered exasperatedly. No wonder I couldn't find them!

"Now son the car's waiting for you and so is your future!" He exclaimed ushering me to the car.

"Right…See you soon guys"

"Nya…" I felt Kamakura on my legs.

"You too Kamakura, enjoy the lifetime supply of cat food" I rub his head then walked out of the gates. I smiled at them despite the anxiousness I feel and entered the car waving at them as the officials drove me to ARC.

"Yo Hikigaya-Kun" As soon as I set foot out of the car Mary-San greeted me with a casted arm at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mary-San? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"Pfffft it's not like I'm dying you know? Plus there's no way I'm gonna miss the opening ceremony since I'll also be one of the teachers so call me Mary-Sensei from now on!"

"Ah I see that makes sense" I said walking pass her and showed the guard my golden card.

"What~? I was expecting you to be a bit more shocked by my wonderful presence being part of your life now" She said as we entered the building.

"After seeing a dragon and something mimicking my appearance nothing normal can shock me to be honest"

"Oh! Don't forget being hugged by a starry skinned suit"

"Yeah that too" I said as we rode the elevator and arrived at the cafeteria where many people were mingling around.

"Welp gotta go now see ya later Hikigaya-Kun" Mary-Sa-Sensei said as she went to Professor Haans who was talking talking to a group of adults while I decided to sit at a round table that was not occupied by anyone. It doesn't seem like anyone here knows anyone judging from the awkward silence and acts of avoiding eye contact but some are trying to get past that and have a conversation.

"May I have your attention please?" My observing was halted by Raeyana-Sensei's voice through the speakers "The opening ceremony shall being shortly so please sit at a closer distance if you cannot hear or see properly" She recommended as all of the students began sitting closer to the podium including me but not too close to the others.

"Is that you Hikigaya-Kun?" A familiar yet unwanted voice called out to me from the front. I raised my head and saw the last brunette I want to be in school with "It is you! You got recruited too?!" She excitedly asked.

"Well what do you think?" I asked back crossing my arms "I didn't expect you to be recruited either…Orimoto"

"Good morning everyone" A masculine voice spoke cutting our already short conversation short, I took the chance and sneaked far away from Orimoto "My name's Higurashi. I'll both be your principal and trainer" A muscled man in a black suit and tie with swept back gray hair and goatee introduced himself, his tiger-like eyes scanning us. He smirked after a brief second.

"On behalf of the country I would like to thank you for the contribution you have made" He bowed as well as the other adults behind him evidently making some of us flustered "And despite the situation I hope you will enjoy your…Substitution of school life" He grinned and then rubbed the back of his neck "For your information I have no idea what to do as a principal"

Why the heck are you telling us that?!

"So in case you have any questions regarding the school please refer to the other 'teachers'" He air-quoted while Professor Haans laughed in the background and Mary-Sensei face palmed, Raeyana-Sensei and the other teachers aren't fazed at all "Anyway…The next teacher will inform you of the Alternis Codec System in which you will go through the school year…Sugimoto your turn!" He yelled.

Well that was…Amusing at least.

"Yahallo hallo everyone~! My name is Sugimoto, your teacher and~ mission assigner~!" A man with long blond hair and sleepy soft green eyes in blue pajamas cheered as he turned on a projector showing us a map of Chiba "Chiba will be divided into four parts and each part will be administered by one division!" He then snapped his fingers and on cue came men in black suit and ties carrying tablets "The tablets you are holding contain information regarding Alternis and several other things. Riders will be the leader for their respective team by the way~"

I turned on mine and saw that I represented the Fourth Division…Crap! So I'm a Rider? That's what they call the people with the Alternis Suit ability huh? Haaaah damn it…Well at least there's no one that I know is in my Division "Phew" I sighed in relief after double checking.

4th Division:

(Rider) Hachiman Hikigaya (Junior – Sobu High School)

(Locater) Yaseko Yajuno (Senior – Kaihin Sougou High School)

(Creator) Alice Tomatsu (Senior – Reikaku High School)

(Fusionist) Kosui Sune (Senior – Reikaku High School)

(Informant) Tsui Nigate (Freshman – Ichikawa Academy)

Excluding Sune who's a guy and Nigate who's my Kouhai most of them are girls and my Senpai's so that still makes it a bit uncomfortable for me to lead but I'll get used to it…I hope…

"Riders, you will be the vanguard of your Division. The suit gives you advantages against the anomalies that come out of the portals, we still don't know much about it so Higurashi-Sensei will be in charge of that" Sugimoto-Sensei continued.

"And I might as well train you all" The principal spoke out.

"Creators; the ability to form weapons from Alternis's aura. With the guiding of and cooperation with Professor Haans and his team, provide your Division Members with weapons to protect themselves and others"

"Osu~ that'll be me, I'm looking forward to making some cool looking weapons with you all" Professor Haans cheered, raising his hand up.

"Fusionists, since the Makers can't make armor we'll have you work with Officer Sakaki head of security, he will guide and train you on using your skills. The ability to manipulate objects with Alternis's Aura will certainly be beneficial" He advised.

"Hm…" A man in a police uniform nodded towards us, most of his features are hidden beneath the police hat. The most peculiar feature that could be seen is his stern dark brown eyes.

"Informants, your role is vital. Please upload the information that you have gained from Alternis into the tablet. Our website will only be accessible by scanning the black bar on the back of your Golden Card" I looked at the back of my card and could see the black bar like she said.

"Don't bother accessing the internet through that though, I can see everything including the dubious histories you all have…Researched…That includes you girls too…hehe…hehehehe" A hunching man with gray hair and eerie dark purple eyes in a black coat said.

Creepy…

"…Ahem this is Kuripi-Sensei he will be our Technician. If you need to know something that you can't find even from the internet then ask Kuripi-Sensei" Sugimoto-Sensei explained "That will be all regarding the Alternis Codec System, Mary-Sensei if you may do the closing speech please" Mary-Sensei stood at the podium next.

"Thank you Sugimoto-Sensei" She began "Due to a sudden stomach ache I will do the closing speech instead of Higurashi-Sensei" She kept a firm hold on her hand when Professor Haans kept giggling "I believe it is safe to say that all of you are still overwhelmed by all of this and we understand that but please understand that we also need you guys to work with us in order to protect everyone…Luckily the opening of portals have ceased since we recruited our latest student. Locaters, you still don't sense any portals opening?" Some students shook their heads.

Ceased opening? Hm…That's pretty weird…

"That means we need to take advantage of it and better ourselves both physically and mentally, we don't expect you to become professional soldiers but we believe in you to do what's right and protect each other as well as your loved ones" All of us nodded, some more hesitant than the others and some more determined despite this Mary-Sensei smirked "…Then you are now officially students of the Chiba. Youth. Training. Institute and official members of the Alternis. Resistance. Crowds!" She exclaimed with opened arms and all of us clapped.

"Wow the JSDF are really cool as expected"

"I don't know…They finished like in 22 paragraphs"

Haaah glad that's over…

"Since today's just the opening ceremony you guys can roam around the place, don't worry about the stressful stuff and just focus on getting to know everything and everyone alright guys? Take it easy, me and the other teachers will too" Everybody visibly breathed a sigh of relief, though I noticed a slight strain on Mary-Sensei's smile.

After that we dispersed, some in groups and many alone, I wandered around until I reached the entrance to the rooftop and it seems like the teachers were discussing something heatedly. I decided to eavesdrop on them after contemplating a little.

"We don't know that yet!" Mary-Sensei exclaimed "There's no possibility of a member of the Nil Apostles to be recruited"

Nil Apostles? I knew it…There are problems other than monsters and Alternis itself…Professor Haans withheld information from me.

"But there's also no knowing whether one is a Nil Apostle or not" Raeyana-Sensei countered "They all may just be mere teenagers but with how easily one could get a grasp of the Portal Sword, the key to the portal, a toddler could even end the world. Not to mention an easily distressed and impressionable teenager having abilities beyond human capabilities"

"Raeyana-Tan~ Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?" Professor Haans tone sounded playful but it carried a bit of anger in it.

"Stop" Officer Sakaki voiced out stopping all arguments "There's no point in arguing about something that we can't do anything about"

"…Mary-Sensei I've heard rumors of a direct attack occurring during the recruitment of the latest student" Kuripi-Sensei continued "Hachiman Hikigaya was it? Doesn't it seem suspicious that as soon as it's his turn to be recruited an aggressive monster emerged and almost killed the two of you? Our Locaters even detected a portal opening near the vicinity of his neighborhood and no portals opened ever since in Chiba"

…Shit, a day here so far and I'm already being suspected…

"…There's no way Hikigaya-Kun would be a part of the Apostles" She growled.

"Hahahahaha!" Higurashi-Sensei laughed out loud "What's this Mary?! Are you becoming fond of him?!"

"I…May have a soft spot for the boy but-"

"Aw~ the other students are going to be jealous now~" Sugimoto-Sensei voiced out in a teasing tone. After making sure that it was more teasing of Mary-Sensei I climbed down the stairs and put the last parts of the conversation at the back of my head.

"Looks like my suspicions are correct" After reaching the bottom I turned my head and saw the ice cold beauty of Sobu High school leaning on the wall with crossed arms, looks like she's also recruited… "I assume you are Hachiman Hikigaya?" I nodded "My name is Yukino Yukinoshita 1st Divisions Informant from Sobu High School" She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Rider. 4th Division. Same school…Despite what you've heard, you're acting like I'm not an enemy" I said as we started wandering around together.

"There are still a variety of x factors to consider and we only have the corner pieces of the puzzle" She said coolly and separated away from me "I think it would be wise if we keep the information we eavesdropped to ourselves" I nodded and walked away and without knowing it I reached the training grounds where most of the students are mingling around, some trying out their ability.

"BEHOLD! MY ZWEIHANDER! TREMBLE AT ITS POWER!" A shout took my attention and I saw a heavy built guy with silver hair holding up a black two handed sword surrounded by black aura "I, CREATOR FOR THE 3RD DIVISION FROM SOBU HIGH SCHOOL YOSHITERU ZAIMOKUZA ALSO KNOWN AS BLADEMASTER GENERAL, SHALL SURPASS EVERYONE AND CARVE A WAY FOR THE FUTURE!" He then stabbed the two handed sword into the ground and posed a heroic pose. Somehow an aura of wind blew out from him and made most of the people surrounding him fall to the ground.

Damn it…Another Chuuni and a tough one too. A bit frustrated at the recent Chuunis, I proceeded to exit the training grounds and visited the classroom.

"Haaaah…" I sighed in relaxation as I took a sit next to the windows; a breeze of air cooled me down and made me relieved that I decided to check this place out. It looked like any normal classroom actually, nothing special about it. I continued to relax until two people walked into the room, a girl comforting a sobbing girl.

"There there Sagami-Chan, you're gonna be just fine" The gray haired girl patted the others back over and over as she sat the red head down two tables from me at the other side.

"Sorry Shiromeguri-Senpai, looks like I overreacted a bit" The girl named Sagami said with a smile after calming down. Now that I think about it wasn't there a red head named Sagami in my class last year? Must be her.

"It's okay, Kuronawa-San might be a bit…Ambitious but we'll have to get used to it. After all he's the Rider in the group" The girl named Shiromeguri said, it doesn't seem like they notice my presence (As expected) so I took the chance and exited the classroom

"Hey~ Tama you shouldn't have made that scary speech you know?" Orimotos voice snapped me out of my daydreaming and hid behind a wall. It looks like I'm at the cafeteria "You scared poor little Sagami"

"You really done it Tamanawa, we barely met 10 minutes and you're already telling us how the 'burden of the world's' on our shoulder" Another girl decided to add.

"I-It's not like I'm not telling the truth, Chika you've seen a lot of movies, don't you understand the magnitude of the situation?" The person named Tamanawa asked only getting a glare from both girls.

"That doesn't mean you need to shove it on our face or better yet Sagamis face who's your Locater. Meguri-Senpai sure is going to have a hard time dealing with you two" Orimoto retorted making Tamanawa slump in defeat. Deciding I had enough of the skit I proceeded to sneak away to the first floor lobby.

"Haaaah…" I trudged over to a bench, took out the tablet and sat down "…Burden of the world…Huh?" After looking at the tablet for who knows how long I decided to take a look at all of the division members.

Alternis Resistance Crowds [Chiba Branch]

Divisions:

1st Division:

(Rider) Anak Sen Yoom (Freshman – Ichikawa Academy)

(Locater) Hikari Kai (Senior – Reikaku High School)

(Creator) Kaya Sir Ulf (Junior – Ichikawa Academy)

(Fusionist) Risu Tani (Junior – Kaihin Sougou High School)

(Informant) Yukino Yukinoshita (Junior – Sobu High School)

2nd Division:

(Rider) Tamanawa Kuronawa (Junior – Kaihin Sougou High School)

(Locater) Minami Sagami (Junior – Sobu High School)

(Creator) James Ale Rose (Senior – Ichikawa Academy)

(Fusionist) Meguri Shiromeguri (Senior – Sobu High School)

(Informant) Azumi Asakura (Freshman – Reikaku High School)

3rd Division:

(Rider) Janne Ale Rose (Senior – Reikaku High School)

(Locater) Chika Nakamachi (Junior – Kaihin Sougou High School)

(Creator) Yoshiteru Zaimokuza (Junior – Sobu High School)

(Fusionist) Kaori Orimoto (Junior – Sobu High School)

(Informant) Mahiro Inami (Senior – Ichikawa Academy)

4th Division:

(Rider) Hachiman Hikigaya (Junior – Sobu High School)

(Tracer)Yaseko Yajuno (Senior – Kaihin Sougou High School)

(Creator) Alice Tomatsu (Senior – Reikaku High School)

(Fusionist) Kosui Sune (Senior – Reikaku High School)

(Informant) Tsui Nigate (Freshman – Ichikawa Academy)

It'll be a tough school year…No doubt about that…

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **IMMINENT UNCERTAINTIES**

 **END**


	3. 1st ARC Chapter 3

**EIGHT MAN THE DARK RIDER**

* * *

 **-1** **st** **Week-**

 **[5** **th** **April - Friday]**

 **[ARC Cafeteria]**

Meeting new people was never really a good experience for a lot of people including me of course; you'll either end up having to tolerate that new person or not wanting to be in any form of contact with that new person or be that said new person, this usually happens to both parties and would probably never stay that way. My experience was otherwise that.

So when I heard Mary-Sensei ordering each Division to have a Divisions Members Meeting today, I felt nothing at all, not anxiousness nor excitement. Meeting new people was never an exciting or frightful moment for me ever since the end of my second year of middle school.

Despite thinking that I was the first one to arrive at the table for my Division, I wore a simple black hoodie, jeans and sneakers. My teammates must be really heavy sleepers if I arrived first…I looked around to see other Divisions already meeting with each other.

"Fwaah…mhmhm…Is this the 4th Division?" A tanned messy long haired brunette asked groggily while rubbing her eyes to which I turn the small sign around "Oh…W-Whoa! I thought you were a talking rotten fish there for a sec"

How original.

"So who're you? I'm Yaseko Yajuno, I'm 20 years old and will be the Locater for the team" She grinned as she sat next to me.

Yajuno had a very unpredictable, friendly and intimidating 'aura' around her. She wore a white t-shirt, a white and blue track jacket tied around her waist and a matching pair of track pants ending it with another matching pair of running shoes.

"Hachiman Hikigaya. 17. Rider" I started calmly as I tried to inch away from her a bit "Since the tablet already covered the general things about me you can refer to that" I ended.

"Oh! You're our Dancho?!" She exclaimed loudly in surprise "Hmmmm you really look almost like a guy I beat up once" She grumbled to herself "He had worse rotten eyes compared to yours"

I don't know if I should be glad to hear that…

"And was pretty much a mean guy but he changed after yours truly beat the shit outta him!" She poked her tongue out as she patted her forearm.

"…According to the tablet, you just got out of juvie right?" I asked to which she nodded nervously "…Hmm I guess a strong Locater would help a lot" I mumbled to myself in thought.

"…Hehehe leave the helping to me!" She giggled making a peace sign "You're a lot more serious than I thought though Dancho, I-" She was cut off by another voice.

"Err don't you think you also should be serious?" We turned towards the voice to see a girl with shoulder length blue hair, a red eye and the other covered by a black leathered eye patch. The girls outfit consisted of a long sleeved purple sweater complimented with a pair of black jeans ending with dark blue shoes "We're about to go to a real battle not to a delinquent scuffle" She said with a frown making Yajuno twitch.

"You think I don't know that?!" She yelled, standing up and slammed the table "And who are you coming to the table like some hot shot?!" Murmurs started going around as the two glared at each other.

"Enough you two" I spoke out, loud enough only for the two to hear.

Ugh two hotheads butting against each other…Never a good situation to be in.

"Tch!" Yajuno clicked her tongue and calmed down meanwhile the other girl decided to sit across us "So? Are you gonna introduce yourself to Dancho or not?" I raised a brow at how she included me in that sentence but decided not to speak of it.

"I was getting to that Sukeban" She got a glare from her for that "Alice Tomatsu, I'm 19 and your Creator" I responded with an introduction as well to which she nodded "Sorry about coming into the conversation like that" She said rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly and then turned to Yajuno "Sukeban, apologize for embarrassing Hikigaya for your outburst too" She narrowed her eye at Yajuno who flinched.

"U-Ugh…Sorry Dancho" Yajuno said regret evident in her voice.

"Wow~ fighting on the first meeting? How unladylike of you two~" Another voice sang, we turned to see a guy with spiky dark purple hair and pink eyes grinning at us. He wore a dark purple short sleeved light hoodie over a light blue v-neck shirt; he sported a pair of beige baggy shorts and a pair of black boots.

"Never thought this was gonna be a girl dominated team but I guess that's better for both of us right Dancho-Kun~?" He wiggled his brows with a grin directed at me "Oops sorry Tsui-Chan~! You probably feel embarrassed now that I said that" He directed the attention to a petite girl with long orange twin braids and light green intimidated eyes at a short yet far distance from all of us.

"H-Hello…" She said fidgeting a little. This girl sported a simple orange long dress over a long sleeved beige shirt and slip-on white shoes "T-Tsui N-Nigate…16! Ah…I-Informant" She stuttered.

"Ah right right introductions" The guy laughed as he sat at the table followed by Nigate "Kosui Sune a 19 year old Fusionist nice to meet you" He said eyeing everyone with a sly expression "I'm looking forward working together with you" He said with a smirk ending his sight on me.

"Hachiman Hikigaya. 17. Rider" I simply nodded.

After the introductions were over, we all had breakfast- a semi-awkward breakfast. Sune kept eating with a smile as if unaffected by the awkwardness, Nigate kept her sight only on her food but it looked like she was also conscious of the discomforting atmosphere judging from her fidgeting. Tomatsu and I kept quite meanwhile Yajuno's failed attempts of permeating the silence added the fire.

In the end after saying our goodbyes we went to do our own business.

 **[6** **th** **April - Saturday]**

 **[ARC Dormitory – Hachiman Hikigaya's room doorway]**

"Dancho! Let's run together!" Yajuno beamed at me as I opened the door "I thought it would be nice to have someone's company hehehe" She laughed.

"…It's four in the morning Yajuno…" I groggily said while holding back a yawn "Why don't you go ask someone else?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Looks like someone's a really morning kind of person…Wait why was she so sleepy yesterday then?

"Come on Dancho! Suit up!" She shoved a track suit set in my hands and started stretching "The sun's coming up anyway so let's go!" She grinned. It doesn't look like she'll take no for an answer "I won't take no for an answer~!" She wiggled her finger in front of my face.

"Haaah alright since you already woke me up with your loudness I guess I might as well…" She grinned at my begrudging consent before I closed the door and changed clothes. Since I always biked to school I at least had the confidence of jogging 10 laps around the institute however… "You have a lot more stamina than I thought Dancho!" Yajuno cheered as she gave me a bottle of water as I sat down on the stairs in front of the entrance.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…Do you always jog 20 laps?" I asked.

"Well depends on the size" She shrugged with confidence "My girls and I would always do our morning jog at the park and in case there were some thugs that needed a butt whooping we would halve the laps!" She grinned "Those were fun times" She smiled nostalgically "After getting caught by the po-po they sure made me feel terrible but I don't blame them, they had other things to worry about so they shouldn't be caught because of me" She said to herself more than to me it seems.

"…How come you end up in Juvie by the way? If you don't mind me asking" I asked out of curiosity. I know how the mentality of a delinquent works but it doesn't look like she has any of that "…You don't need to answer that if you don't want to" I said after receiving silence and was about to stand up until she answered.

"Let's just say I saw a lot of horrible things kids can do and decided to prevent it myself" She answered seriously sitting down next to me with crossed arms "Since I was young I always witnessed other kids around me being bullied and some even got out of control, the adults were never there and if they were it would always be at the last second when a kid is either really injured or dead but the later was a rare incident. I grew up alone and I never understood why parents were always like that, blaming other people as if it weren't they're fault too" She frowned "I always hated that"

"What about you?" She raised a brow at the question "Did you ever get bullied?"

"Hah!" She scoffed at the notion "I never got bullied my whole life and it's probably because- um never mind about that" She interrupted herself and continued with a different sentence "Anyway after getting stronger I decided to deal with the whole delinquency/bullying problem myself!" She smirked "Along the way I made a lot of friends and enemies even though all of them have abandoned me now but hey at least I can count on you guys to be by at my side right Dancho?" She asked with a forlorn smile.

"…As Division Members we are all at each other's side no matter what" I answered though I may not be that confident of it as there is a possible mole, a Nil Apostle that is.

"Aw~ Dancho~ come on~ don't be shy!" She bumped me on the shoulder "You can be pretty cute if it weren't for those rotten eyes of yours" She rustled my already messy hair; I was about to struggle away until a voice started behind us.

"You two are up early" Yajuno let go of me and we turned around to see Officer Sakaki in his police uniform with the same stern expression.

"Yep! We just finished our morning jog!" Yajuno exclaimed.

"Jog huh? Hmmm well…Since Higurashi-Sensei's training won't start today I guess it will be fine however from now on save your energy as much as you can, he will plan a rigorous training for all of you"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that! Yay~ training by the JSDF?! COOL! Right Dancho?" She asked.

If Yajuno's jogging made me want to puke then I don't know what will happen if I was trained by a member of the JSDF…

 **-2** **nd** **Week-**

 **[8** **th** **April – Monday]**

 **[ARC Training Grounds]**

"Hmmm Hikigaya right?" Higurashi the principal/trainer questioned "I've heard you managed to make a monster flee, you have potential. Class dismissed!" He exclaimed the last part.

After warming up and going through Higurashi-Sensei's training we all were already tired and unsurprisingly some of us puked already. However he decided to see and test out the capabilities of the Alternis Suit and the four Riders including me agreed since wearing it somehow invigorates us. With the other students being spectators we discovered a couple of things.

With a boulder infused with Alternis' aura by a Fusionist we discovered superhuman strength as it was reduced to dust.

As high as we could we jumped, phased touched the ceiling and landed safely uninjured.

The phasing part was hard as we could still stand on the floor but not able to touch anything else as we phased through everything except the floor, we don't know how to control it either so we left it for next time.

Our speed didn't enhanced despite having superhuman strength, I guess we could dash forward using said strength but we still don't know if there's a time limit of sorts for using the Suit and I don't want the transformation to end when I dash and get several broken bones…

And now after Higurashi-Sensei dismissed us, we all were free to do our own things. It's the second day of training and studying and we're all already tired, cramming all of that information in one day is going to be hard and the 'basic' physical exercise was even worse. We had to do 100 pus-

"Dancho-Kun~" I felt someone flick my forehead, snapping me out of my thoughts "The muscle head trained you too much?" I looked up to see Sune smirking at me "You look deader than normal"

"You look like you're up to something…Even when you look dead too" I countered.

"Touché" He laughed and then sat next to me, leaning against the wall with arms behind his head "So how does it feel to be the Top Rider?"

"Top Rider?" I repeated raising a brow.

"Yep! You're the only Rider that has fought a monster before any Rider, too bad you didn't defeat it though but gaining experience as much as you can is also good I guess" He shrugged.

"How could you possibly know I was the only one who fought?" I asked but got an answer from someone else.

"He simply asked us other Riders of course" A boy who looks younger than Nigate approached us, he has brown hair and innocent blue eyes "Hello Hikigaya-Sama, I am Anak Sen Yoom Rider of the 1st Division" In contrast to his age and appearance he spoke with a confident and orderly fashion.

"Oi did you skip a year or something? How old are you, Chibi?" Sune asked with a forced yet curious smile.

"I'm 10 years old" He answered with annoyance "Anyway Hikigaya-Sama, no Rider has fought before so having field experience is quite an achievement considering the closing of portals. Our Informant Yukinoshita has told us through Alternis that you fought a creature called Namuh"

"Yukinoshita?" He nodded "So the information gained is not limited to the monsters…I wonder if all the Alternis we have are linked together or something else…Why are you telling me this?"

"…I have a very stubborn pride of coming on top" He smirked dangerously "And you just confirmed my opinion of you with the bit of information I gave" He added as he walked away.

"…Looks like someone's got a fan~" Sune teased.

"And what do you want anyway?" I asked annoyingly.

"Oh? Is it that obvious?" He asked.

"Considering how long we know each other, no one comes to me unless they need something" Maybe not Yajuno though…Probably… "So? What is it?"

"Hmmm…I guess you could call it an advertisement" He started "If you want information about anything that Tsui-Chan can't give you then you can come to me" He smirked and gave me a card "The fee is pretty cheap. 1000 Yen per question, 2000 Yen for private information, 3000 Yen for materialistic evidence and 20,000 Yen for risky investigations, my services don't go above 20,000 Yen"

The card says 'Kosui Sune's Information Hub'

"A lot of people has already been booking for information lately so I have to go now, a community of teenagers who just loves to poke around, drama and what not is surely a certain young informants heaven" He commented as he stood up and walked away "Since you're our Dancho you'll get a discount of 5%~" He waved.

 **-3** **rd** **Week-**

 **[16** **th** **April – Tuesday]**

 **[ARC Training Grounds]**

I'm weak without the suit and that's quite evident but Higurashi-Sensei made it even more clearly to me how weak I am.

"Rose and Yoom proved to be the better fighter today, Hikigaya! Kuronawa! You better up your training!" He yelled "Class dismissed!"

This time, after training, he decided to test us with a battle simulation. We had a time limit of 30 minutes to attack and defend against a humanoid bull and every hit we took would cost us 10 points of off our 100 points in defense. Unfortunately I got 60 points while Kuronawa got 45, that Yoom kid 75 and Rose having 90.

In the case of offense though every hit we put on it gives us 10 points, I managed to get a high score of 3000, Kuronawa landed about 1500, Yoom got 2500 and Rose getting an equal high score of 3000.

That was with the Alternis Suit…He also decided to test our fighting skills without it using the same system but with a different and easier foe. I did not do well unfortunately…

"Ah before you all go" He stopped us from leaving "Let me tell you the common sense of fighting; fight with a clear and calm mind, use all of your senses and analyze your opponent as quickly and accurately as you can"

Ever since Higurashi-Sensei's little lesson I've been trying to clear my mind and that proved to be difficult but I think the calmness is achievable, anything unrelated to the spirituality of my being/mind were easier to overcome…Well not that easy actually. Higurashi-Sensei trained us really hard every day including those who do not have any combat abilities, I'm surprised we managed to get used to it and due to that most of us are well built now.

 **[20** **th** **April – Saturday]**

 **[ARC – Cafeteria]**

"Oi wanna go watch a movie?"

"I want to train some more…"

"It's fine, it's fine~ not like a portal is gonna open tomorrow"

"Well…I guess I could use a break once in a while"

Usually hearing the conversation that took part behind me as I ate wouldn't trouble me in the slightest but if one were to look at the circumstances of the situation I am a bit troubled. The other students have been lackluster lately resulting to some getting sloppy in their training, influencing others into their apathy and in the worst case scenario skipping every training and even classes.

Call me paranoid or whatever but I would consider us long dead if a portal opens now, if not, half of us.

"I notice you and Nigate have been uploading information like no tomorrow" Of course there were some exceptions to this, the most noticeable ones other than the Riders were Zaimokuza the Creator from the 3rd Division and Yukinoshita the Informant from the 1st Division.

There's always a constant upload of information regarding monsters on the ARC site and most of it came from the 1st Division according to the tablet.

"I'm just doing my part" Yukinoshita replied as she ate her food albeit with shaking hands "How is Nigate-San? I notice she also uploaded an abundance of information" She commented.

"She looks tired just like you" I answered.

"I'm not surprise" She sighed but then narrowed her eyes and whispered "Have you heard anything about the Nil Apostles?"

"No" I shook my head "I was going to consider whether to ask Sune about it but I thought that would be a bad idea"

"Ah yes your Fusionist who is also a real Informant. Hmm I agree, if words goes around of a potential betrayer in the premises it will be hard to keep tabs on everyone" I nodded at the speculation "We should contain the information as long as possible"

"Yeah…I'll see you later then" I said as there was nothing else to talk about.

"Yes you shall" She responded curtly, after finishing my food I left the cafeteria.

 **[ARC – Training Grounds]**

"Hello Hachiman-Dono! Shall we start training early?!"

Meanwhile Zaimokuza has been wrecking up the training grounds, noticeable through the cracks and sliced up walls, floors and even the ceilings. It could've been any Creator if one was to think about it but when Higurashi-Sensei and Raeyana-Sensei were constantly reprimanding him it wasn't that hard to connect the dots.

"They're going to be mad at you again you know?" I reminded sitting down and leaning against the wall nearby him.

"It was never my intention to deteriorate the Training Grounds or the school fund for that matter; I was simply testing my might and the variety of weapons that I have concocted with the help of Professor Haans"

"I see…" Those two are definitely getting along…And Professor Haans must be getting reprimanded too.

"I believe you also notice how our comrades are becoming more and more accommodated to the illusion of the school-like atmosphere yes?" He continued as he slashed and hacked the air "I notice the 1st Division is having a hard time with three of its members"

"Yeah me too" I nodded.

"But it is quite fortunate that some of us know at heart that this place will one day be a place for us to discuss strategies and what not for life-threatening battles. Now shall we bask in the glorious aura of Alternis and train until we break?"

Excluding the last question, everything he said were of good value…With how things are going I was a bit worried that my Divisions Members were also going to be less focused but to my relief they're training harder every day, Eguchi too judging from the lack of playful remarks and being around Officer Sakaki most of the time.

 **-4** **th** **Week-**

 **[24** **th** **April – Wednesday]**

 **[ARC Dormitory – James Ale Rose Doorway]**

Other than us, the ARC, there are other people that got in contact with Alternis's aura though not as dense, we call these hostiles 'LAU' (Lesser Alternis User). They would usually cause trouble like robbery to hostage situations that the police can't handle; Creators with light armor provided by the Fusionists were enough to handle the situation, that's why I don't know how they use Alternis. However…

"Rose?" I called out as I knocked on the door.

There was this one incident where James Ale Rose was heavily injured, the LAUs managed to kill 10 civilians; 2 children, 4 adults, 4 elders before attacking Rose and then escaped. It was this incident that shook many of us to the core including me but less heavily than the others and it looked like some were even coping with this better than me…well from my eyes anyway.

"What does the 4th Divisions Rider Hachiman Hikigaya-Dono want with my brother?" I turned around to see a stern looking girl with pink-rose colored hair, a tuft of it clipped to the side by a small red rose clip and another tuft tucked behind her left ear, she also had a short low ponytail. Her outfit simply consisted of a white blouse, a pair of black slacks and complemented with a pair of matching high heels.

"Ah hello Rose-San" I bowed, I don't know why but she is making me nervous "I just wanted to ask your brother something but it doesn't look like he will exit his room anytime soon"

I suspect the Nil Apostles are involved in his mission so I wanted to ask Rose what they looked like but he's been shut in his own room ever since he failed his mission.

"I see…I apologize on behalf of my brother" She bowed her head and then moved closer "My name is Janne Ale Rose 3rd Divisions Rider" She raised her hand and I shook it "Glad to officially meet you, I noticed you have been training quite intensely lately, not to soon you'll be able to surpass every Rider" She smiled.

I also noticed several people who were usually all bright and smiles were becoming more and more reclusive including Orimoto.

"Yeah nice to meet you too Rose-San…" Rose-San seems to be an exception though…

"Please call me Janne" She smiled, I was about to decline until she gave me a glare "Or are you too much of a coward like everyone else to accept my intimacy?" I shook my head with haste which made her smile again "Good…Now if you'll excuse me I would like some privacy with my brother" Without wasting a second I walked away but not without catching a glimpse of Rose-San staring forlornly at her brothers door.

 **-4** **th** **Week-**

 **[30** **th** **April – Tuesday]**

 **[ARC Training Grounds]**

Most of the students have already recovered from Roses' LAU incident; some needing a push from some teachers or their friends and some recovering by themselves but James Ale Rose was still reclusive as he was still shutting himself in his own room.

Things picked up and many of us are developing our skills. Tomatsu, Nigate and I kept training after Higurashi dismissed today's training.

"Hikigaya, wanna know why you're called a Rider?" Tomatsu asked me as she was shooting C. (Compressed Alternis Ammo) at flying wyverns precisely in their eyes using dual black guns "Don't tell me you already know that too?"

"Because we'll be having motorcycles soon" I got a 'tch' as a response.

"H-Hikigaya-Senpai 10 targets, T-Tomatsu-Senpai 50 targets" Nigate said nervously as she approached us with water bottles "I-Is it okay for us to know that Hikigaya-Senpai?"

"Mary-Sensei didn't say it was classified so I think so" I answered "Hey, you two doing okay these days?" I asked.

"Heh you're asking that as if we haven't seen each other for a while" Tomatsu scoffed sulkily, ignoring the question.

"We're okay Hikigaya-Senpai thank you for your concern" Nigate smiled "I just hope Rose- the brother- will be okay"

"I'm sure he'll be okay with a sister like that" Tomatsu dismissed "Anyway I'm gonna hit the hay now see you guys later" She waved as she walked away.

"Ah goodnight, Tomatsu-Senpai!" Nigate yelled and waved "…Shall I help you with your training Hikigaya-Senpai?" She turned to me with a bit of nervousness.

"No that's alright why don't you go to sleep too, my training can be done alone" I declined.

"A-Are you sure? I felt like I was quite distant with everyone lately so I wanted to-"

"Everyone's been distant with everyone and you don't need to worry about it"

"I…I see" She uttered looking down in disappointment.

"…Alright" Sighing through my nose I continued "How about this? You keep an eye on Sune or ask Alternis about anything else other than monsters and tell me if there's any peculiar information" Her expression was dubious for a second but then she brightened up.

"Mhm! Okay Hikigaya-Senpai I'll make sure I'll help a lot"

"I'm glad to hear that but don't exert yourself too much or else I'll have to order Yajuno to feed you…Again" She shuddered at the reminder of being too tired to eat and being semi-force fed by Yajuno.

"A-Alright…Well then goodnight Hikigaya-Senpai, try not to exert yourself too" With that she left.

"…I don't think I can avoid doing that" I said to no one in particular. I pulled out my tablet and pushed a couple of buttons, in an instant the flying wyverns were back "Alternis…If you can hear me…I need more power" I don't know where exactly Alternis is after it deemed me worthy, whether it's in the brain, the heart or the whole human being…Nobody knows and no one seems to care either "Beginning" The familiar starry skin hugged me from out of nowhere as I uttered the word.

My plan is to get to talk with Alternis again by any means necessary. I can't go out to fight the LAUs so I hope an intense training simulation could trigger a response. It's been four weeks already and I haven't been able to use a skill that Alternis could give me other than the suit, if Roses' LAU incident shook us up that bad I can't imagine what would real Wyverns or any monster would do to us.

Unfortunately I failed to connect with Alternis that night too.

 **-5** **th** **Week-**

 **[9** **th** **May – Friday]**

 **[ARC Research Facility]**

"Tada~!" Professor Haans cheered as he gave us Riders our licenses.

After doing everything we needed to do it was night time and we sat at a round table in the research facility.

"After intense lessons and drive tests for a whole week you all are now worthy of your driver's licenses and without further ado I present you" He turned around and pulled off the blanket that's been hiding our vehicles "Your motorcycles!"

"…It looks awful" I straightforwardly said with a frown.

"Very inelegant" Rose-San agreed, nodding.

"It looks like one of those low-budget childish Kamen Rider motorcycles" Yoom added.

"Oh come on guys!" Professor Haans exclaimed before Kuronawa could add his two cents "This is just a prototype! You guys can request adjustments to modify it to your liking" He sulked and took out a paper and pen "Each bike will receive the same modification by the way. No personal modifications please"

"Less heavy armor but enough to protect what's vital" I recommended.

"Also holsters for our weapons, I request for 10 of them. Five for swords and five for guns" Rose-San said with a finger on her chin.

"Ah can we add an ammunition compartment? Large enough for 10000 C. " Yoom raised his hand.

"I would like it if we could also have a built in homing firearm to complement the ammunition" Kuronawa added.

"The homing dynamic depends on your Creators but I guess we could build a targeting or rotating system where the firearm and C. could be put into" Professor Haans explained "We'll need the Fusionists to somehow make it so the aforementioned items won't phase through"

"Is that all you needed me for?" I asked to which Professor Haans nodded "I'll be at the training grounds then" I turned to leave until a grip of my wrist stopped me.

"Hikigaya-Dono shall we train together?" Rose-San asked "Or better yet how about we hold a bout to once again see who the top Rider really is?" She smiled with a fire in her eyes.

"I guess…We could do that" Maybe this will make Alternis speak to me…Now that I think about it I was only called top Rider because of my experience being known not because of out ranking the other Riders.

"I've seen you training a lot Hikigaya-Sama I hope you won't squirm pathetically" Yoom said standing up from his chair, we all looked towards Kuronawa who reluctantly nodded and followed.

"…YEAH SURE I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO BYE!" Professor Haans yelled out.

 **[ARC Training Grounds]**

"Are we going with an all out fight or in pairs?" Yoom asked excitedly as we all started stretching "I think it'll be better if we all fight at the same time, it'll be quicker that way"

"Well then let's make this an all out fight then, last one standing wins" Rose-San smirked. I didn't say anything as I stretched but I notice Kuronawa looking at me.

"You want to say something to me?" I asked bluntly.

"…It seems Kaori is overestimating you" Orimoto? "Though I am not the best Rider I certainly won't be defeated so easily" He claimed with a glaring determination, I said nothing in return and began transformation as well as the others.

"BEGINNING!" Rose-Sans battle cry startled us as she transformed and dashed towards Kuronawa with a flying punch, he jumped out of the way making her punch the floor instead, resulting for white tile blocks to fly all over.

Wait her Alternis Suit looks different…

As the debris cleared Rose-San phased through the rubble "What's wrong you three?" Her Alternis Suit shone as she dusted some debris off of it even though it just floated down through her "Don't tell me all your training was to simply gawk at nothing?"

"What the-?! How come your suit's like a suit of armor?!" Kuronawa pointed at her dense looking black Alternis plate armor set with a starry cape behind her.

"Oh? You mean this? I-" She couldn't answer as she guarded herself from Yooms' kick.

"Does it matter? We're in the middle of a 'bout' remember?" He reminded and continued with a different target which is me. He dashed forward and stopped instantly in front of me. I thrust my fist forward but only to be met with air "Hehehe this will be my first experimentation on a Rider" I didn't like to hear that so I made a roundhouse kick behind me. No contact again "The girl of royalty isn't the only one with tricks up their sleeves" My sight was gone by the end of that sentence.

"…Tch!" I only clicked my tongue and stood still, focusing on my other senses. I felt a tap on my shoulder and swung the back of my hand towards it only to miss him yet again.

"Oh phooey you still-" A low kick made him fall to the ground- well it sounded like he fell "Ugh! Still retained your sense of touch AND hearing huh?!" He sounded angry… "Fine! Let's see how you'll fare with-" The voice came up above; I did an uppercut and felt a chin connected.

"…Phew" My eyesight returned "You sure are tricky…" I dragged him at a safer distance and then approached the two other Riders.

"AGH!" Rose-San with black aura surrounding her, body checked Kuronawa who fell unconscious.

Make that one Rider.

"The way you fought wasn't as elegant as I expected" I commented as we started circling around.

"I'm very sorry for my inelegance but Kuronawa forced my hand and I suspect you also have an ability that we don't know" Kuronawa has a trick too?!

"I guess you could say that" I have no fucking ability other than the Suit! "Hmph!" Deciding to take action I turn back and ran from her.

"Wha-?! Is this your way of fighting?! If it is, stop! You look pathetic!" She yelled as she gave chase.

"I've been called worse!" I replied and only continued to ran; this went on for a long time until I felt her aura.

"ENOUGH!" Here comes the body check! I turned around, raised a fist and aimed it as precisely at her face as possible, in an instant it came into contact with the right side of her armored face and she fell backwards "Eh?" I fell down a second later with my elbow aimed at the stomach of her armor, a shattering sound occurred as we made contact with the floor "…You win" Rose-San sighed as her suit of armor kept shattering and vaporized into nothing "Heh…You even ended my transformation for me…"

"So…Do you guys mind telling me how come you all have an ability other than the Alternis Suit?" I asked as we all sat in a circle, not wearing the suit with slight bruises and injuries after our quick fight.

"Wait, you don't have an ability other than the suit?" Kuronawa asked wide eyed.

"Che! Why should Hikigaya-Sama even receive another ability? He already proved he can fight without an extra ability" Yoom grumbled sulkily as his back was turned to us.

"That's remarkable Hikigaya-Dono! That means you have fought us as if you were naked!" Ignoring Rose-San's strange comment I asked her something else.

"When did you receive it, Rose-San?" I asked the female Rider.

"Call me Janne…" She grumbled with a slight glare and then put a finger on her chin "Hmmm I can't remember when exactly but maybe two days after my brother failed his mission" I turned to the other two and received a similar answer- 'X days after Rose failed his mission'- "However I didn't felt 'receiving an ability' instead I felt as if my 'Alternis Suit was upgraded"

"Upgraded?" I repeated.

"…R- Janne-San, before getting the upgrade did you thought heavily about something?" Kuronawa asked after a short moment of thinking.

"Ah I might have" She answered and then scratched her cheek a bit timidly "Or rather there was a rather heavy incident involving a flurry of emotions"

"What was it?" Yoom turned around curiously.

"I-I rather not tell…" She dismissed but then glanced at me "However due to Hikigaya-Dono's lack of an upgrade I shall share my thoughts"

"Thank you" I genuinely said and bowed my head.

"R-Raise your head you fool" I did so and waited "…Ahem! I don't know what made the Alternis Suit to be upgraded so I'll start with…After a brief chat with Hikigaya-Dono…"

* * *

"Please call me Janne" I smiled at the strange fish eyed looking Hachiman Hikigaya-Dono and then glared at him "Or are you too much of a coward like everyone else to accept my intimacy?" He shook his head energetically making me smile "Good…Now if you'll excuse me I would like some privacy with my brother" He walked away quickly after that- He must be busy- I turned towards my brothers room and felt my smile turn into a gloomy frown before knocking.

"Sister…Please go away" His voice was hoarse and it lacked the timid tone he would usually have "I want to be alone" Despite his plead, I can hear him positioning himself on the door.

"…Brother this is no way to live, if you keep this up the abyss you're in will only become deeper" I called out and then thought carefully of my words "We are representatives of the Rose Royalty, though we are small, we are mighty and-"

"Enough" He cut me off and despite the weak tone I felt my words disappear from my tongue "This is Japan sister and our insignificant royalty is not known…And even if it is known…Strip us off of our riches and famed royal titles and tell me…What do we have and who are we?"

"That is besides the point Brother, I-!"

"10 Civilians were killed Sister! How can I live after seeing the LAUs torturing four children, keeping the two parents barely alive to let them witness it and the four elders who became playthings for LAUs?"

He would've shouted those words if not for his hoarseness.

"And what did I do…? I just laid down on the pavement filled with injuries, pathetically worried over myself…Myself, Sister! I just wanted to run away from the scene to safety…Tell me how could I live after committing such a pathetic cowardice…?" I could hear him sobbing by the end of the descriptive play by play.

"…Please" I squatted down and touched the door where his head could be leaned on "Do not kill yourself…Both you and I know that you are not that hopeless as to throw your life away" After waiting for a response that never came I stood up and walked away.

 **-2 Days Later-**

After another failed attempt of talking to my brother, I returned to my quarters to sleep. He ceased talking after the only conversation we had and when I felt so worried I assumed he really might have committed suicide and threatened to destroy his door but a soft thump on it made me not do so.

"Brother…" I couldn't sleep as the conversation with my brother kept repeating over and over in my head "How could you-?!" I felt tears streaming down my cheeks and I gritted my teeth "I…I thought so highly of you…And yet…You displayed such pathetic actions…" I pushed the incident he described from my mind and tried focusing on another part of the conversation.

" _Tell me how could I live after committing such a pathetic cowardice…?"_

I felt myself cringed at the reminder of my brothers instinctive display but felt the need to mull over this…If I have done what Brother had done…What would I do? I would…Keep their deaths forever ingrained in my memory and-…But Brother is not as mentally strong as me so…I shall remember the civilians and think of how they could've enjoyed their life if I were stronger …Yes that's what Brother should do…Maybe this will help him…

" _Strip us off of our riches, our famed royal titles and tell me…What do we have and who are we?"_

The question popped itself into my head…We would have nothing if that were the case…No property…No food…No weapons…No Ale…The only thing I would have is…Ah…A sibling…That's what I have- That's who I have- That's who we are! And I just stood there like a fool and claimed how it didn't matter!

"Brother!" I called out as I knocked on the door "Give me two thumps if you are awake" I received just that "Brother…This must not continue any further…You have not consumed any food for two days and I am worried that you have fallen too deep" I started determinedly "If you do not speak I shall destroy this door and drag you out of there" I threatened and received no answer "Fine then…" I uttered and proceeded to kick the door open.

* * *

"Wait…So that's what woke me up in the middle of the night…But…" I stopped Rose-San's retelling "Couldn't you just use Alternis to enter and then open it from the inside or something?" I asked and could see her cheek rising in temperature.

"I-I apologize for interrupting your slumber" She answered after collecting herself "But it was necessary to show my brother that I was serious"

"Sure…" Yoom commented "I find that very believable"

"S-Silence child!" She exclaimed "Ahem after that…"

* * *

"Sister…" The long bangs of his rose blonde hair covered his face "Please leave me be…" He was a mess…He was almost out off all his bandages though still in casts but…He and the room smelt awful and dirty.

"Enough Brother!" Despite that I found myself hugging my sibling "This is no way to live" I withheld the tears as I saw the Alternis Knife Gun on his night table.

"You were right Sister I am hopeless…I couldn't even pull the trigger nor drag the knife…And I'm too scared of a painful death so I didn't made a knot" He covered his face with the palms of his hands and started bawling "So so pathetic…"

"…Listen Brother" I said as I couldn't withheld my fury anymore "Is this how you want it to be?!" I grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards me "What do you think the civilians AND Clara would do if they saw you like this?!" The question evidently made him flinch "You must be strong James Ale Rose! Think of how they would have enjoyed their life if you were stronger! Think of how other families could have enjoyed their lives if we all were stronger!"

"What does it matter? They are dead…And Clara soon will possibly be wedded with another man" He uttered avoiding my gaze; I grabbed his collar and chin, making him look at me.

"Yes they are and no she won't!" I shook him, a vain attempt to snap him out of it "However it is your duty to protect everyone who are like them and it is my duty to protect you for Clara!" As I shook him the bangs fell from his face and revealed teary cool orange eyes, the perfect contrast of mine.

"…H-How? T-This isn't the small peaceful kingdom of Ale" He cried rubbing his eyes "We were supposed to be just transfer students Sister! I was looking forward to learning their culture so much, the food, the technology, the train station system and the anime- so much things!" He looked up and then smiled forlornly at me "The only danger I expected were a couple of delinquents taking my lunch money or the yakuza keeping me hostage and you would always be there along with our potential friends to defeat everyone and save me"

"Yes I would do that" I smiled sadly at the things we could have had "We could've had everything" I started crying as well "Riches, knowledge and…Friends"

"…Tell me…How can I protect everyone?"

"Together with me" I stood up and reached out for him "And our 'potential friends'" I added realizing he- we are not alone "There are 20 students here, certainly more than one could become our friends" I smiled "And I have found one already" I said remembering the fish eyed Hikigaya-Dono.

"Sister…" His gaze lingered at my open hand for a second until he claimed it "Yes…We must protect everyone…Me" He began as life came back into his cool orange eyes "You" I noticed floating stars flicker for a fraction of a second in his eyes "And our friends!" He cheered as we hug, I felt my eyes twitch a little but I dismissed it as the overwhelming feelings that took place this night.

"I'm glad you're fine now" I uttered as we separated.

* * *

"So after making sure that he will be fine, cleaning him and his room I left him to recover but occasionally checking up on him too" She ended and then looked towards us.

"…Wow…Heavy…" Yoom commented after several seconds of silence.

"Yoom-Kun!" Kuronawa chided angrily.

"Hahahaha it's fine, Yoom-Dono made an appropriate comment" She dismissed with a wave of her hand, making Yoom poke his tongue out at Kuronawa who was obviously annoyed by him.

"What were his injuries by the way?" I asked trying to ignore how she considered me as a friend.

"Several severe burns on the back, multitudes of fractures and massive blood lost due to an abundant of cuts" I flinched at the report, it's a lot worse than past injuries experienced by the others in their own missions "Though I have an inkling that he was tortured"

"What makes you say so?" Kuronawa asked.

"Brother's mind may not be as strong as mine but he is still mentally stronger than anyone I know" She explained "On top off the tortuous injuries, the inevitable fate of the civilians must've shook him and made him blame himself" She ended bitterly "Once I find out who exactly those LAUs are I will pay them back in kind" She glared dangerously.

"…So you saw floating stars in your brothers eyes?" I asked after thinking for a while.

"Yes though I can't say that it wasn't my imagination" She answered and then we all went into our respective thinking poses.

"…Haaah I can't think of anything" I sighed in defeat "What about you guys? How you got your upgrades?"

"Hmph! Why should I tell you, Hikigaya-Sama? You already won damn it!" Yoom yelled making me flinch a bit "…I'm going to sleep!" He exclaimed and then exited the training grounds…What's that kid's problem?

"I believe I shall also take my leave" Kuronawa said standing up "As for your question, I rather not tell specifically how but it was a similar event I believe" With that he walked away, sighing through my nose I turned towards Rose-San.

"Sorry Rose-San despite telling me something personal I couldn't think of anything but thank you very much for telling" I bowed my head again.

"…Tell me Hikigaya-Dono why do you keep calling me with such name?" I looked up to see a confused expression "Are we not friends?" She asked.

"…No we are not…We are merely acquaintances if not comrades-in-arms" I explained "In Japan close friends call each other with their first names, this is called first name basis meanwhile we call each other with our last names" I pointed out.

"Then why don't we call each other by first names?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Because we're not that closely intimate" I answered.

"How does one become closer then?" Her face visibly became more quizzical.

"I don't know? Spending time together? Get to know each other? Don't you have friends back at this Ale Kingdom?" I questioned, scratching the back of my head.

"Well it's quite difficult to explain actually" I nodded and tried to say something to get out of this "What do you think when you hear the word Ale?" She suddenly asked.

"Hm?" That's a strange question… "I think of alcohol" She laughed.

"Hahahaha I see…Have you read the general things about me Hikigaya-Dono?" I nodded "Then you know that I came from the Kingdom Of Ale ruled by the Rose Royalty in Britain" I nodded again "Here's what you don't know…A story of how the Rose Royalty and Kingdom of Ale came to be…A traveling Dutchman who hailed from an unknown land and sold alcoholic beverages everywhere he went had yondered over Britain, he had setup business at a not so profitable empty location but he waited so very patiently and poof! Fertile soil, an abundance of water supply, perfect route placement and so many more profitable advantages"

That's some luck his got or…Wonder if he was magic…If Alternis exits then who says magic doesn't?

"The man branded his beverages 'Rose' on behalf of his red rose hair that he's proud of and the man himself was a noble named 'Ale' which in Dutch literacy translated into Noble!" She exclaimed with an innocent smile "His business continued to thrive and little by little he expanded. From a small shack nearby a trade route to a small kingdom with high walls and armored mercenaries! By the time I was to rule the kingdom with my brother I had already gained everything I needed except…"

"…Friends?" I asked remembering her story.

"And many more" She nodded "I never had the time nor the interest. I was too busy preparing myself for the responsibility of a ruler; though Brother was preparing at the same rate I did, a girl managed to make him a tiny bit sloppy" She smiled nostalgically "Clara was her name and though she was a commoner, she was genuinely welcomed by everyone, both royalty and commoners, even I who was much more solitary back then welcomed her with open arms"

"Years later she became the lover and fiancé of James Ale Rose, however" She frowned and crossed her arms weakly "Father and Mother had decided to transfer me to Japan where I will bring back its knowledge, culture and technology. Brother wanted to come with me but he, Father and Mother considered Clara's feelings and so after a long discussion in the end Clara became a lover who waited" She rubbed the incoming tears away "The potential of her lovers death not even being in the back of her mind…"

I didn't know what to say but I felt the need to stop her "It's getting late-"

"Hahaha please do not console me" She laughed off after a quick breathe in and out "Mhm…Anyways though I felt remorseful for letting Clara have that fate I prioritized my kingdoms future plus, unlike Brother, nothing and no one has me in chains back there"

"You don't?" I asked with wide eyes and it seemed like she knew what I meant.

"T-Though many have courted me for my hand in marriage I couldn't find myself to love strangers' haha…" She laughed timidly covering her cheeks "Plus I was more reclusive remember?" She smiled with closed eyes.

"Oh right" I said, well at least she knows how to love someone.

"After a year in Japan we have grown accustomed to it, though I wished the students at Reikaku High would leave my Brother and I alone. Haaah it really is annoying to be courted everywhere we go" She sighed "We couldn't make friends because of that"

…If it weren't for how…she is I would've slap her right now…

"Not too soon though we received an envelope pertaining details of CYTI but after a short conversation with the officials we accepted ARC and here we are!" She exclaimed with open arms and then pointed at me "Now tell me how you got here Hikigaya-Dono!"

"Err first of all what are you doing?" I asked after realizing something "What's the point of telling me all of this?" Plus I feel really bothered by how much personal stuff she has already told me.

"Hm? Are we not spending time together and getting to know each other like you said?" She asked with a confused expression "In order to come to first name basis we need to gain an intimacy deserving of such basis am I wrong?!" She exclaimed with a victorious smirk.

"Now hold on a sec!" I calmed her down "How are you so…ugh" I grumbled lowly "Haven't you learnt anything related to socializing in your preparation?" I asked now that I think about it. No way can an heiress to a throne be this…socially dumb?

"The only purpose of socializing with other people is to have beneficial business partners in my kingdom" She answered "I do occasionally talk to Clara but she did not had anything beneficial and her family were farmers"

Well she's more secluded than I thought…

"Hikigaya-Dono?" I looked up to see her hopefully staring at me and then lowered her stare "Am I prying too much?"

On the contrary I was the one who pried…Unintentionally maybe but…Still pried…

"Haaaah, no you're not" I can't believe I was lead to a trap like this "Well when I was going to school…" She listened closely…Too close for comfort…

 **-Retelling Of Half of Chapter 1, 2 And Half Of 3 Later-**

"And that's how I got recruited" I ended.

"So you are also fighting for the future" She smiled proudly "I commend you for that"

"Not like I'm special or anything everyone here is generally fighting for that" I dismissed as I stood up "I think we passed curfew so I'll go to sleep now" I reached out for her to which she grabbed but not without a question.

"Does this mean we can go on first name basis?" She smiled as she walked besides me.

"No" I answered and before she could retort I continued "But I guess I could call you Rose and your brother Rose-San" I felt my eyes twitch at the end of that sentence.

"Hikigaya! Your eyes just had floating stars!" Rose suddenly exclaimed "You're Alternis must have been upgraded!"

"What…? But what triggered it…?" I started to mull over it until I felt Rose hugging me and spinning me around.

"Hahahahah who cares?! You have grown stronger!" She cheered happily "Also I will call you Hikigaya now that we have bonded successfully!"

"Let me go!" My voice fell on deaf ears as she continued to spun me around laughing all the while- How the heck did I defeat this woman?!

 **[10** **th** **May – Saturday]**

 **[ARC Cafeteria]**

"Hey~ Dancho-Kun~" It's breakfast time and Sune had slid over to my personal space "I heard that you've been hitting it up a notch with the Royalty Lady"

"You're talking about Hikigaya right?" Tomatsu questioned as she also put her tray on the table "The guy who doesn't spend much time with us suddenly getting intimate with this Janne Ale Rose girl?" She narrowed her eyes at me almost angrily even…I think.

"What the heck did you guys heard?" I really need to find out who the rumor spreader is "We just talked a bit and that's it"

"What~?" Yajuno crashed in this time as she plopped her tray onto the table "That wasn't what Yoom-Kun said" That little brat… "He even saw you spinning around in each other's arms-" She stopped talking as Nigate came to the table quietly with her tray of food.

"Good morning Senpais" She smiled shyly then looked at me with a slight nervousness "H-How are you Hikigaya-Senpai?"

"Morning Nigate, I'm fine" I replied.

"Anyway Dancho! Dancho! How does it feel being in a relationship with royalty?" Yajuno asked excitedly.

"For the last time we're-"

"Being friends with Hikigaya is certainly a delightful achievement considering his rather neutrally evasive nature at first" Rose's voiced started, we turned to her as she approached us "Good morning members of the 4th Division" She greeted with a smile.

"Morning" I greeted back while the rest returned the greeting, some albeit evasively.

"What do you need?" Tomatsu asked with a neutral tone and expression.

"I thought it would be nice to say hello to Hikigaya and his Division here" She nodded towards me "Oh also, Brother will be able to see you later"

"Got it" I responded.

"Now then do you mind if we have a joint breakfast between Divisions?" She asked nudging her head towards her Division who was subtly glancing over "I thought we could loosen the group/pack like nature that has integrated in our way of 'school life'" She smiled as she ended the suggestion.

"I don't think we need to do that" Tomatsu answered quickly "I mean it's not like-"

"Hey~ that's a pretty good idea!" Sune cheered "I might as well grow my influence a bit"

"I thought you informants were supposed to do things secretly" Yajuno said, raising a brow "But yeah! We definitely should eat breakfast together!"

"I-I think so too" Nigate added nervously "W-We could- should be a lot more comfortable with each other" She said more to herself than us it sounds like.

"Wha- But guys!" I cut Tomatsu off.

"We can if everyone wants to" I voiced out after some thinking "The pack-like nature needs to be dealt with and having breakfast together is the first step we need to take. If we don't take it, I doubt the 2nd and 1st Division will" Plus I need to get over my past with Orimoto, my avoiding of her will definitely become a drawback for me sooner or later "And we need everyones agreement on this" I said to Tomatsu.

"…Haaah alright but only because you think it'll make things better" She replied.

"Great! I shall tell the others to join the tables" She smiled "Good thing the round tables can be folded in half and joined!" She cheered as she walked away.

"…I can't believe you're agreeing to this Hikigaya" Tomatsu commented.

"Royalty Lady and Dancho-Kun is right, Tom-San" Sune called, making Tomatsu a bit irate "I feel like being in a school right now with how there are 'social groupings/boundaries' and how easy it is getting information. If a LAU wanted to extract information from us through methods we don't want to go through, we'll be dead already…Right, Dancho-Kun?" He ended, smiling at me.

"Hey there Hikigaya-Kun!" Someone called my name as I felt my back being slapped "Long time no see!" Orimoto said "You've been training a lot so I thought you didn't want to see anyone" She said with a nervous tone and smile as she sat next to me.

"I guess you could say that" Looks like she knows I've been avoiding her.

"Hikigaya" Zaimokuza greeted me with a nod after he joined the tables, I nodded back in return.

"This is the guy you've been talking so highly about Kaori?" A girl who I think is Chika Nakamachi asked the brunette who's cheek was reddening and I felt myself getting a bit flustered.

Kuronawa also said she's overestimating me…I don't know what she talked about with her friends regarding me…But it's pretty obvious to see that she talked positively, if not neutrally, about me.

"He looks pretty weird" Another girl with a black middle-parted short hairstyle, an expressionless face with white eyes, a scar over the left one said and I don't know if she was being polite or not "Rose-San is it really okay to eat breakfast with these people?" She wore a simple white shirt that says 'Shirt'; a pair of black slacks that says 'Slacks' on each pant and a pair of red crocs which I suspect has 'Crocs' on the bottom.

"What do you mean these people huh?!" Yajuno exclaimed slamming the table.

"Yajuno"

"But Dancho-"

"I apologize, Inami-Dono doesn't think heavily before voicing her words" Rose apologized while bowing with Inami who's head had been leaned down a bit by Rose.

"Well alright…" Yajuno uttered after receiving a nod from me indicating that it was okay "Let's get eating then…" So we did just that and although it was a bit awkward we managed to get used to it after a couple of minutes.

"So let me get this straight, you have never talked to anyone your age before?" Sune asked Inami.

"Yes. Is that strange?" She questioned, sipping her drink.

"Well with the right known circumstances it might not" He answered.

"Ah then I have the right known circumstances" She commented, not realizing how she avoided Sune's line of questioning.

"Tch you're pretty good" Sune remarked as if he knows she is avoiding giving information to him.

"…Are you seriously collecting information in front of us?" Nakamachi asked incredulously "What kind of Informant are you?"

"The kind who has easy customers" He grinned.

"Minus one" Yajuno grinned back, nudging Inami who was rather confused at the gesture.

"Why are you nudging me?" She asked apprehensively.

"Uh that's just a friendly gesture Inami" Nakamachi smiled crookedly, Inami who took the information literally began to nudge Yajuno back.

"Hey don't nudge me! I nudge you!" The two began to nudge each other after that.

"So Hikigaya" While the others were distracted with Yajuno's and Inami's antics, Orimoto decided to start a conversation with me "Um how have you been doing lately?" She asked awkwardly.

"Fine" I answered curtly "How about you?" I asked back.

"Oh I'm fine I'm fine…" She answered "I see you accustomed yourself to this whole Alternis Situation" She commented with a grin after a while.

"I don't know, when a portal opens I'm pretty sure I won't be as accustomed as I am now" I brushed off; knowing things won't be as relaxing in the future.

"Hey come on, you need to be more confident of yourself" She reprimanded "You trained a lot harder than anyone else, keep an eye on your Division members and not to mention you have some experience fighting a real monster!" She smiled.

"It's not my self-confidence I'm worried about" I responded, feeling a bit strange of how she listed the things I did "My worry lies in the other Division" Other than the Nil Apostle problem that is. I glanced at Inami "Do you guys have a hard time with her?" I asked quietly.

"Not always" She answered thoughtfully "The only problem we had with her was with simple things like socializing and stuff, she's very good in fighting than any of us almost as good as Janne" She explained "Her fashion sense is unique I give her that" She added giving a thumbs up to Inami who responded kindly with an expressionless face.

"Then that leaves my worry to the 1st and 2nd Division" I said looking at the other Divisions. In the 1st Division, Yoom and Yukinoshita were having breakfast without the other three members while the 2nd Division, Sagami, Shiromeguri and Kuronawa were having a silent breakfast, Kuronawa glancing over here occasionally.

"You're not gonna go and settle the other Divisions problems are you?" She asked wide eyed.

"No that would be stupid" I answered "I'm sure Yukinoshita can handle it herself and I don't know what's up with the 2nd Division other than Kuronawa who, I think, hates me" I don't know the reason though.

"Hmmm Kuronawa hating someone…Can't imagine that, you must be really special Hikigaya-Kun, I've never seen or heard of him hating someone"

"…Should I be glad or something?" I asked in disbelief and not a second later after that, the bell rang.

"See you later Hikigaya-Kun?" She asked to which I nodded, everyone began to disperse and saying their goodbyes to each other excluding Tomatsu who was silent throughout breakfast…

Despite Tomatsu's behavior I would say the joint breakfast was a successful first step towards teamwork. I had a normal conversation with Orimoto but can't say we became friends with just that, of course my intention was not to befriend her but to establish or reform, maybe, our relationship as neutral acquaintances and In that regard we successfully did so.

 **[ARC Dormitory – James Ale Rose's Room]**

"I've heard from Sister that you wanted to ask me about my mission a few weeks ago, is that right Hikigaya-Kun?" James Ale Rose asked as he propped himself on the beds headboard.

"If you don't mind that is" I asked for courtesy's sake "I know it's a sensitive subject" I added.

"Hahaha I don't mind" He laughed, brushing off a strand of his long blonde rose hair from his face, revealing his cool orange eyes and soft smile "What would you like to know?" He asked with an inviting smile.

"Have you finished any other mission before the recent one?" I began.

"Yes and by comparison the one I failed was the hardest mission and difficult moment in my whole life" He answered with closed eyes and a frown "Fortunately I survived"

"Yeah, many of us were glad you came back alive" I commented truthfully "Were there any peculiar things regarding the LAUs you encountered?"

"Now that you ask…Hm…They were wearing matching uniforms and kept murmuring…Or more like chanting something" Registering my inquisitive look he continued "I can't exactly remember but…They wore orange robes, a circle with many strange runes on the chest area in white and they kept chanting along the words; hope and despair as well as many synonyms"

"I see…I think that will be all I need. Thank you Rose-San" I thanked and bowed "I hope you have a smooth recovery"

"You're welcome and don't worry I'm already half-recovered" He smiled and before I stood up he asked me something "Um Hikigaya-Kun has my sister been any trouble to you?"

"No she hasn't, considering we just became more acquainted with each other just a few days ago" I said carefully.

"Ah I see" He responded "Heh she told me about your rather evasive nature but you are friendlier than I thought…Why do you keep to yourself, Hikigaya-Kun?"

"…It's just how I am" I answered semi-truthfully.

"Alright then" He nodded with a smile and doubt in his tone "Have a nice day Hikigaya-Kun, sorry if the information I gave was least than satisfying"

"It's something to start with at least" I nodded and then walked away "See you soon" I bid my goodbye as I closed the door.

Alright…Orange robes with circle runes and chanting hope as well as despair…These LAUs might be the Orange Robe Leader that I saw in the video Raeyana-Sensei showed me…So there might be rankings in this Nil Apostles group or possibly another third party…Tch there's not enough information…

 **[11** **th** **May – Sunday]**

 **[ARC First Floor Lobby]**

"Onii-Chan!" Komachi waved at me as I exited the elevator.

Throughout the 5 weeks I have spent in ARC, I felt a bit nauseous once I thought of how many things I dealt with and if it weren't for Komachi's graceful presence on every weekend, I don't know what I would have done…

"Yo Komachi" I nodded with a small smile as I reached her "Missed me?"

"We just met a week ago Onii-Chan" She deadpanned with a smile "…Who are them?" She pointed behind me.

"Huh? Who-" I turned around to see my Division Members, Rose and her Division Members "What are you all doing here?"

"It's Tom-San's idea" Inami answered which made Tomatsu glare at Sune "She said to find out who that little girl is" She pointed at Komachi who was eyeing the situation in amusement.

"Could she be your fiancée?" Rose asked albeit nervously.

"Pfffft definitely not!" Komachi scoffed, holding back her laughter "I'm his cute little sister, Komachi Hikigaya! Nice to meet cha!" She introduced herself cutely "Who're they Onii-Chan? You're friends?" She asked with a proud smile.

I looked towards them and contemplated the answer…Shortly.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" I answered simply.

"…Are you adopted?" Sune asked me.

"Don't be rude!" Tomatsu reprimanded, hitting him on the head.

 **[ARC Dormitory – Hachiman Hikigaya's Room]**

 _ **(Welcome back human)**_

… _Alternis?_

 _ **(The time has come for you to receive the ability I have reserved for you)**_

 _How come you didn't sooner?_

 _ **(You have acknowledged the object that you have been denying, therefore**_ _ **unblocking your spirit and enabling for me to reach you)**_

 _This is the second time we've met and you're being vague?_

 _ **(Simply put, you have acknowledged that you are not alone human)**_

… _I just said 'Yeah I guess you could say that' and that was enough to make me acknowledge I have…friends?_

 _ **(Words are mere words in the face of your feelings)**_

 _Haaaah…What are you anyway?_

 _ **(I am many things, you know me as a portal but in truth I am more than that)**_

 _And that is?_

 _ **(I am the Barrier Of The Universe, the very being that is preventing the co-existence of several worlds and universes…And with the permission of Time I shall bestow upon you the ability to see the absolute future)**_

 _Such an overpowered ability exists…Can't say I'm surprised after everything I went through and heard though…_

 _ **(This ability, in actuality, is the weakest)**_

 _Why?_

 _ **(Rarely do you receive a vision of a future and with lack of attention this ability will become a waste; however I believe you will be a competent user)**_

 _I see…I have so many questions to ask like-_

 _ **(Unfortunately we will cease our discussion)**_

 _Huh?_

 _ **(It seems Faith is interfering with our-)**_

 **[12** **th** **May – Monday]**

 **[ARC Dormitory – Hachiman Hikigaya's Room]**

"Ngh…Alternis?" I called out as I woke up groggily "Faith …? Damn it…" How many…Things are there? Alternis, Time, Faith, Nil, the Orange Robes…I swear if another one- whatever pops up I'll resort to using Sune's services. At least I'll get a discount so- "AGH!" My head started throbbing and my vision darkened until…

" _Stop!"Tomatsu yelled as she, as well as several of my other comrades, tried standing back up to fight back but failed._

" _Because of Time I exist" A black humanoid shaped body said as it approached me, I automatically raised my hand in the air and grabbed a weapon hybrid of a lance and sword "I must not exist therefore I shall make Time become Nil" The being said unwaveringly and dashed forward, I did so too and we clashed weapons. Mine disappeared without a trace and before whatever happened to me happened; I heard several people calling out my name, high pitched screams and lastly cries of regrets._

 _I disappeared into nothingness._

"Haaaaaah!" I gasped for air as I regained consciousness "Hah…Hah…Hah…I…I…Disappeared…?"

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **ABSOLUTE OUTCOME**

 **END**


	4. 1st ARC Chapter 4

**EIGHT MAN THE DARK RIDER**

* * *

 **[12** **th** **May – Monday]**

 **[ARC Classroom B]**

"Hikigaya-Kun!" Mary-Sensei's voice snapped me out of my reverie "Haaah come on~ here I am putting my heart and soul, not to mention the tight schedule we have, to teach you and here you are spacing out! Oh woe is me~" She said holding her temple in mock-sadness.

"Sorry Mary-Sensei" I apologized curtly to which she nodded albeit with a raised brow.

The vision I saw this morning was definitely the absolute future Alternis talked about so I wrote it down and tried to accompany it with drawings as accurately and descriptively as possible on a blank book and put it in my desk drawers.

Putting the paranoia at the back of my head I returned to writing down notes.

 **[ARC Cafeteria]**

"Hey, are you okay?" Tomatsu asked as she sat beside me with her lunch "You've been kinda out of it since this morning"

"Yeah, I've just been thinking" I answered honestly.

"Penny for your mind?" She smiled.

"No you don't need to listen to my ramblings" I evaded, making her frown as the rest got here.

"Hikigaya! Do you have any plans for later?" Rose asked happily as her Division and mine setup the tables.

"We were wondering if we all could watch a movie together" Nakamachi suggested with a smile.

"I'll be busy later" I need to recollect and catalog the information I have so far, even if I finish that I need to figure out what I need to do next to find out the said information "You guys can go ahead without me"

"Tsk tsk Dancho-Kun" Sune began "If you keep busying yourself, your body's going to give up on you"

"…I don't get it" Yajuno and Inami commented.

"Of course you two muscle freaks wouldn't get it" He retorted resulting into him receiving a beat down from the two.

"What if we help you, Hikigaya-Kun?" Orimoto questioned slinging an arm over Tomatsu "Tom-San here is really worried about you!" She grinned, using the nickname Tomatsu had received from Sune, much to her chagrin.

"N-No I'm not!" She exclaimed.

"That's alright" I declined.

"Hikigaya-Senpai" Nigate this time called for me "C-Can we talk in private later?" She asked with a quiet tone and nervous expression, I nodded in return and finished my lunch.

"I'll see you guys later" I said curtly and walked away.

"…Quite a fast eater aren't you Hikigaya?" Rose asked with a crooked smile as she walked alongside me "See you later?" She asked hopefully "Although we have become more acquainted I feel that we have become more distant at the same time" She forlornly said.

"I guess" I responded.

"You guess? That's it?" She repeated almost infuriatingly.

"…Haaaah fine if I have the time I'll go watch a movie with you or something" I reluctantly suggested as I put the tray away.

"Hmmm that's enough for me" She said with a smile "I'll see you soon then" She said and walked back to the table with the others, meanwhile I walked to the Training Grounds.

 **[ARC Training Grounds]**

"Hmph!" I grunted punching through Zaimokuza's defense.

"Guh!" He groaned, skidding a kilometer away "Your punch…" He made his weapons disappear and created a crescent axe staff "Is there a burden that only you could carry…Hachiman Hikigaya?" He asked seriously and giving out a vibe as if he knows something but I know he doesn't, it's just his Chuuniness talking.

"No" I answered and dashed forward, avoiding the plummeting crescent blade and grabbed the staff. Contracting my leg muscles, I raised the right one and aimed a kick to his chest, however, he let go of his weapon and nimbly rolled away despite his build. After that he quickly spawned spiked knuckles and jumped, I stayed on the ground and used his weapon before it vaporized, aiming it on his incoming left hook.

"Stop" Higurashi-Sensei ordered, making us stop with each respective blade an each away from each other "Zaimokuza you did well as always, dismissed" He nodded and the Chuuni walked away "Hikigaya…What were you doing?"

"Excuse me?" I managed to voice out as I ended the transformation.

"You rushed your fight" He said matter-a-factly "Everybody knows Zaimokuza is an equivalent of a rushing tank yet you still tried to immobilize him head on" He flicked my head "Your mind wasn't clear, he was going to evaporate that weapon and you would've got a spiked knuckle on your face" I didn't say anything at the explanation and simply kept quiet "…Haaah you're dismissed" He ordered.

"Yes sir" I responded neutrally.

 **[ARC Faculty Office]**

"HUH?!" Mary-Sensei exclaimed after hearing my request "You want to go on a LAU Arrest mission?!" She asked shockingly.

"Yeah" I nodded "Most of the Riders have not yet done any missions or any real battles and I think if we just keep preparing with battle simulations and training there might be a chance for us to fail horribly" I explained.

"Not a chance Hikigaya-Kun" She rejected, softly bumping me on the head with a file "I might consider it if you requested this at an earlier time but now" She shrug with a sigh.

"I understand" I nodded and went to exit the faculty.

"Have a good day~" She cheered.

 **[ARC Training Grounds]**

"Hikigaya-Senpai um are you okay?" My Alternis Informer asked as I tried catching my breath.

"Yeah…Phew…Just stayed in the Suit too long" I answered with reassurance.

So this is what I've got so far from the top;

Time is something or someone who has an authority of sorts over Alternis, the Universal Barrier, and maybe Faith who's probably something or someone hostile or neutral possibly a bit more powerful than Alternis.

The current factions or groups that are definitely hostile are the Orange Robes and the Nil Apostles. Whether they are one of the same is unknown but what's certain is the Orange Robes are more powerful than the average LAUs.

Next, there's us in the equation, ARC. Alternis Resistance Crowds, a group of teenagers with abilities beyond human capabilities who are fighting monsters coming out of portals and Lesser Alternis Users supervised by the JSDF.

…Wow that totally didn't make me think I'm crazy…

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as we rested against the walls.

"A…A-Alternis wants you to know there's no Nil Apostles in the ARC" She started, making me wide eyed as well as relived but a bit anxious too as Nigate looked at me with a quizzical expression "Hikigaya-Senpai…What's a Nil Apostle?"

"…If Alternis says there's no Nil Apostles then…" I mumbled to myself then turned to the petite Informant "Don't tell anyone about this alright? I want this to stay in the unknown as long as possible" She nodded at the request "Nil Apostles are our enemy, just like the LAUs but they are much more powerful, remember Rose-San's mission?" Her eyes widen "They might have something to do with it"

"How do you know this? From how you explained it, it feels like it's classified information" An uncomfortable silence fell on us "…Y-You weren't eavesdropping…Were you?"

"I actually did" I answered feeling uncomfortable under her vacant stare "Don't tell anyone okay? So far only Yukinoshita, you and I know"

"O-Okay…" She gulped and by the end of that a notification started in our tablets "Looks like Tomatsu-Senpai is going out on a LAU Arrest mission"

"…I need to see her" I said quickly and rushed to Tomatsu followed by Nigate. As we reach ARC's rarely used back courtyard we saw Tomatsu, as well as Nigate, getting ready for her mission with a helicopter standing by "Tomatsu! Wait!"

"Dancho-Kun? / Hikigaya?" The both of them uttered in confusion "What are you doing here? Wanna see your beautiful Tom-San off?" Sune asked getting a punch on the shoulder.

"Tomatsu, switch with me" Hearing my request surprised them "I need to find out some things" I explained calmly.

"Are you crazy?! What would you do if the teachers find out?!" She yelled in anger "And you don't even have experience fighting LAUs!"

"Then this is a good enough time isn't it?" Yajuno asked as she came to the discussion all of a sudden from behind us "Tomatsu he needs this" She said with an uncharacteristically serious tone "I know you're worried but he'll be fine" She directed a reassuring smile at me.

"….Ugh! Alright sheesh if we didn't had a limited amount of time I would've thought this through a lot more" She said materializing a gun "This only has 20 C. so be careful alright?" I grabbed the gun with a nod.

"Welp! Since Dancho-Kun is going looks like you're going to wear my latest Fusion Set! Wouldn't want any ranged weapons to go through you right? It's a bank robbery so there's probably going to be innocent bystanders" Sune cheered as he pulled out a set of knight-designed light armor "It's not as impressive and durable as the Royalty Lady's armor but it'll do" He shrugged "Wear your suit in case the LAUs are tougher than you think though" I nodded at the suggestion and wore the armor.

"H-Hikigaya-Senpai be careful!" Nigate said as I walk towards the helicopter until a motorcycle drove in front of me.

"You really think I'm going to let you do this?" Professor Haans asked as he rode off the bike, I felt disappointment growing in my heart until he patted my shoulder "Without riding the bike?!" He grinned giving me a thumb up.

 **[On The Empty Road - After The Robbery]**

Haaaaaah how the heck did I get into this?

That thought as well as several others muddled my mind as I rode my motorcycle to ARC.

The LAUs that I fought had very little influence of Alternis, I guess they were tough enough to not get killed by one C.A.A bullet, thank god I didn't panicked…Well I uncharacteristically did but at least not armed.

"HIKIGAYA-KUN!" Mary-Sensei's loud voice over the ear transmitter surprised me, almost making me lose balance of the motorcycle "You better get your ass back here this instant young man" She said angrily- I can even hear her teeth grinding.

"You almost got me in a damn accident" I retorted as I slowed down a little.

"Oh~ sorry…Get back here before I make you get involved in a romcom!" She exclaimed making my ears hurt.

"What a terrible and specific nightmare you made me imagined" I shiver at the prospect of having to confront said situation and then went back to reality to give a report "The LAUs I fought weren't any problem but some civilians made contact with me before I could leave, I made sure to change my voice"

"How many were there?"

"About four"

"Then…It looks like this mission is an easy one…Haaah you're lucky Hikigaya-Kun. Next time you're doing this I'll make sure Raeyana-Sensei'll be the one to reprimand you"

"Roger that" I said but when in fact I was going to do this again, the reason I did this was to get some information the teachers wouldn't give us through the LAUs, the ones like Rose-San fought.

I could just go and ask them upfront but the fact that they're withholding information as well as discussing the Nil Apostle problem secretly at the rooftop just doesn't reassure me that I will not receive a backlash "…Where the heck am I? Sensei, we better get a GPS system installed" While I was busy mulling over things I had made a wrong turn or maybe even several actually considering how long I was thinking.

"Hello? Sorry but Mary-Sensei is not here so I will take over" Sugimoto-Sensei's voice responded this time "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm kinda lost right now" I said, stopping at a stop sign "I'm in the middle of an abandoned factory site" I described as I looked around.

"Ah you must be at the old Keiyo Coastal Industrial Site" He said as the sound of fast keyboard typing occurred "After driving through seven stop signs make a left turn and head straight again, that should get you back" He ordered softly.

"Got it" I nodded and followed the direction he gave.

After the fifth stop sign I heard someone shouting "IN THE NAME OF FATE" I slowed down to a stop "IN THE NAME OF HER EVIL PLAY" Drove into a nearby alleyway where the voice was "I SUMMON" I speeded my way towards it as soon as I heard those words "THEE…" An orange silhouette came into sight and I full throttled all the way to it "ALT-" I jumped off of the bike and let it crash onto the Orange Robed person, interrupting the portal summoning.

"Phew just in time" I sighed as the portal in the sky couldn't get to its full size and minimized before disappearing. I looked towards the unconscious Orange Robed person and inspected him; the robe fitted the description Rose-San described and under it was a grayed bearded old man who didn't look Japanese.

"Hikigaya-Kun!" Sugimoto-Sensei's voice transferred over the transmitter.

"Don't worry, I interrupted the summoning before it could be completed" I said before he says anything else.

"Oh thank god, what does the summoner look like?" He asked.

"An orange robe with several runes in a circle on the chest" I answered mock-confusedly.

"…Bring that person back right now" He ordered almost angrily.

"Yes sir" I replied, not intending to do that before doing something else, before taking off the transmitter and dragged the old man as well as the bike, not a scratch on it by the way, into an abandoned building.

While tying up the old man to a pillar and taking away a strange looking blade from him, I notice a thin yellow aura around him; I tried grabbing the robe but a force repelled my Alternis armored hand "Tch" Looks like an automatic defense system of sorts "But how come I could carry him a while ago…?"

"That is because I was knocked out, boy"The old man's voice made me dash backwards and raised my arms"Heh so this is the secret weapon of the Japs? Pathetic" He chuckled.

A…Russian?

"You are clearly not just an old man" I responded lowering my guard as he didn't do anything "Who are you? And what group are you from?" The man chuckled for a few seconds before answering.

"Hehehehehe…I am Titov Lazar Grigorievich, I am from the Fate Rebellion. Call me Grig"

The old man shook off the hood revealing an appearance befitting of a typical senior citizen, gray hair and beard with wrinkles.

"As expected of the Japs, not fully trusting their very own comrades but who am I to judge that aspect? My country is full of mutiny and spies" He vaguely said, almost in a typical Russian movie kind of way, which I ignored and proceeded to ask.

"Who are the Fate Rebellion and Nil Apostles?" I asked sitting down on a crater and inspected the Short Orange Bladed Sword – Nothing unusual hmmm…

"Ah…So you know of the Nil Apostles but do not know of the Fate Rebellion? You must have been spying" He smiled a smile equal to that of a grandfather "I did not knew the Japs are training spies at an older age unlike my homeland"

"Answer the question" I replied pointing the barrel of the gun Tomatsu gave me at him, if he was scared he didn't have any indication of it and just answered calmly.

"Fate Rebellion…Consists of people who, after being shown their fate, are defying it"

"Fate? You mean your future?" I asked lowering the gun.

"I mean our end" He answered neutrally "Fate herself showed me what I would become if I stay at Russia…However after receiving the Blessings Of Fate, I have took it upon myself to gather all those who has the same goal as I and defy our fate" Wait…He's the leader? Shit I better be extra careful.

"Who is this Fate and what is your goal?" I continued the interrogation.

"Fate is a cosmic deity of sorts who sees the fate of all" He answered and began to frown "However she is more likely a devil, after receiving the vision of my fate and after she acknowledges my hatred and goal, she wholeheartedly supported me by giving me her blessing with a mocking smirk; She is looking down on us, the very people she is already abandoning and our goal" He looked up at me with a hardened expression filled with anger "To kill Fate and be freed from our shackles"

"…And what of the Nil Apostles?"

"Ah yes those…Individuals, they are our comrades but they are serving an entity called Nil" Taking note of my silence he continued "We do not know who Nil is, in fact even I, the leader of the Fate Rebellion, do not know what their goal is"

"Then…Do you know what Time is?" I asked remembering the moment Alternis gave me the Clairvoyance ability.

"…It is clearly night time, you fool. Are you blind?" His question and expression gave me enough understanding that even he does not know who Time is.

"Haaaah…Why are you here specifically, alone?" I asked in realization, anxiousness rising, he only smirked and answered.

"To see the governments' secret weapon of course. This is not a monster VS humankind war anymore young one, we are at the peak of a higher form of war" The building started shaking "There is so much your government is still hiding"

The whole building fell down but not on us, rubble all around us and dust flying everywhere "As soon as I heard a blond-rose haired child putting up a fight against my men I decided to see what they have against us" Throughout all of this Grig was still tied up to the pillar while I rose my guard "I am quite disappointed" He uttered.

"Grig, are you done playing around?" A feminine voice started, I looked forward to see two robe wearers. One orange and the other…Black with a diagonally slashed circle on the hood.

"A Nil Apostle?!" I grabbed the Orange Sword and gun, getting ready for battle "Beginning!" The two Fate Rebel obviously raised their heads in surprise while the Nil Apostle just stood there in silence as the Suit automatically overlapped the armor.

"Hmm…This is quite unprecedented, I have never seen this before" Grig stated as the other Fate Rebel untied him "Enzenauer, analyze him will you?"

"Doch Herr" She said in a foreign language I suspect is German and dashed forward with a similar weapon of Grig's in hand and thrust it forward, I rolled out of the way at the last second when the tip was just several inches from me.

"What…?!" I touched my sides and saw blood on the floor "Tch!" I clicked my tongue and avoided another stab from above, I skidded to a halt, aimed and fired at the female Fate Rebel on the head, however, the C. halt to a stop in midair and was repelled back to me "Shit!" I phased through the wall and made myself scarce for a few seconds before reemerging and slashing her.

"Useless" She uttered as she just stood there, an unknown force or barrier protecting her "The blessings of Fate, as much as I hate it, is very beneficial" I continued to slash and did a combo of punches and kicks before jumping away from a slash her short weapon made. The weapon was short, yes, but what made the attack longer was a thin yellow aura extending from it.

"Hah…Hah…Hah" I found myself breathing sharply as I stood there and waited for an attack, I don't know how but somehow, even wearing the Alternis Suit, it's taking a lot of energy to fight them, not to mention their weapon won't phase through the Suit.

"da~n~CHO~!" I looked up to see a something or more accurately some ones falling down from a helicopter towards us, the ground broke as they came in contact with it making the three robed people take a huge step back "4th Division assemble!" Yajuno exclaimed as she held up a metal shield fused with Alternis and an Alternis Bastard sword. The whole team wore the same armor that Sune made.

"Everyone…Wha-" I was about to ask a question until I felt a hand on my chest.

"Enough" I looked down to see the Nil Apostle, a boyish voice beneath a blank white mask. The Nil Apostle was fast, faster than anyone could've expected. I saw my whole life flash before me, I looked at the others who just stood there in shock silence including the two Fate Rebel.

I felt every particle of my being vibrating before I couldn't feel my legs and the sensation went up and as it did, I saw my Division members running towards me but was stopped by both the Fate Rebel. The last thing I saw was the Nil Apostle mouthing the words 'Kneel before Nill'

* * *

…Darkness…

That's all I could see…

Am I even seeing…?

Is this even my consciousness…?

Do these thoughts even exist…?

Do I even exist…?

I can't remember anything…

What should I do…?

…Who am I….?

…Where…?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(When there is Time)** A golden light suddenly lit up **(There is everything)** A round metallic device enshrouded with said golden light floated in the distance, I, whoever I am, felt myself existing. Attracted to the warm light, I felt it near my being and with the metallic device, a pocket watch now that I can see it, just anarms length away; I reached for it and hugged it.

* * *

I couldn't put into words how or what I felt as I floated down to the ground still in the Alternis Suit. Millions of things I could say and done but I have to hold back because right now my friends are in danger.

"Ugh…Tsui-Chan, call for backup" Sune grunted as he picked up his dual swords, confronting Grig while the two other hostiles were distracting the other two. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards the Nil Apostle.

"Transmitters jam- HIKIGAYA!" Nigate yelled making my presence known, both to everyone's delight and chagrin.

"What?! How is this possible?!" The Nil Apostle exclaimed uncharacteristically "Nil should have taken care of you! You should have become nothing!" He extended his hands towards me and now do I notice black orbs in his hands, I avoided the skill, that definitely made me cease existing, matrix style while sliding on the ground and made a high kick, making him fly up high "GAH!" The mouth part of his mask turned bloody red.

"You" I stopped moving as I felt two blades on my neck "Exceeded my expectation" I moved my head, as much as it can, to glance at the two. They were injured, not heavily but still injured; from bruises to cuts. I ignored all of that and took note of one thing; their injuries and what the woman said.

"Grig the protection" The woman rebel said hurriedly "We must go"

"I know" Grig nodded before the bastard I kicked fell onto the concrete "Nil Apostle let's go"

"Ugh…" The bastard grunted as he looked at me, behind the mask I can tell his very angry and I made sure he knows I am too by raising my middle finger at him "…Fine" He replied before charging something up; My Division Members took the chance and was about to pounce on him but after taking a look at my hostage situation they held back.

"You have very good teammates young man" Grig whispered to me "At first I was quite disappointed but now" The black orb the bastard held suddenly lit up, causing us to be blinded "Now I have high expectations for you" For exactly one second we were blinded and in that short span of a second the three hostiles disappeared.

Another second went by and it took that little for me to realize the 'what if's' that could've happen, how worse things could've gone, how it felt like being nonexistent, how everyone almost got compromise because of my actions and most of all…Knowing how grateful I am to be able to just stand here.

"Senpai!" Nigate, the most timid member of the team, was the first to hug me after taking off her helmet "I was so worried!" She exclaimed looking up at me with tears flowing from her bruised eye to her cut cheeks and dripped from her bloody chin.

"Jeez Dancho-Kun don't scare us like that we almost got a heart attack" Sune said with a grin taking off his helmet, showing bruises caused from holding back Grig.

"I shouldn't have let you go" Tomatsu uttered as she turned away from us with her own helmet on the ground "You all…Almost…Died…" She sniffed.

"It was part of the job" Yajuno grabbed her shoulder tenderly comforting her "If we don't do it; who will?" She asked looking at me with a serious expression "…The transmitter picked up your interrogation, Sugimoto-Sensei deployed us and we came here as fast as we could…" She furrowed her brows and her frown deepened "Please don't do this again, Hikigaya" She said, using my name for the first time.

"I don't plan to" I replied "Because I'm going to make sure ARC themselves spit out what they're hiding from us"

 **[ARC Research Facility]**

The floor was empty tonight, a round table large enough to fit my Division and the rest of the teachers was placed "What were you thinking, Hikigaya-Kun?" Raeyana-Sensei asked with an ice cold tone "Sugimoto-Sensei ordered you to bring back the LAU and you disobeyed. Solitary Confinement for three weeks"

"Now wait just a second!" Yajuno did her trademark 'slammed the table' "There's no way you can ground him for three weeks! According to the school of conduct, the highest you could give is only for 1 week!" She pointed out surprising most of us considering her…Lack of discipline.

"Y-Yajuno-San, please understand that this is for Hikigaya-Kun's sake" Sugimoto weakly replied.

"Solitary Confinement and voluntary work for 1 week, all of you excluding Hikigaya" Officer Sakaki said this time "I'll keep a watchful eye on you"

"Whoa~ Sir, we were told to do as we told why are we getting punishments too? Ah…Don't tell me…" The Informant smirked making some of the Teachers uneasy "You are keeping us in our rooms on purpose and keeping watch so tonight's incident won't spread around, is that right, Dancho-Kun?" He nodded towards me.

"Hikigaya-Kun…" Mary-Sensei began "You must not tell anyone else what you know, it's for their safety including all of you"

"What?!" Tomatsu exclaimed with seethe "Aren't you all here to train us?! Weren't we the ones who took arms and decided to fight?! Why are we the ones being protected here huh?!"

"This is quite the debate we're having ehehehe" Kuripi-Sensei suddenly cackled and then looked at me "You managed to gain information the old traditional way, something I would've done in my prime but look at me now, all bones and wrinkles"

"…Aren't you like 30 or something?" Professor Haans asked, rising a brow "Haaaah either way, we can't just put them in a room and under surveillance 24/7. Eventually they will tell the others and that's a fact"

"Hikigaya-Kun, can I tell you why we keep this classified?" Higurashi-Sensei took the silence as a yes "If this gets out not only will everyone panic but they could also become even more vulnerable due to the heightened difficulty, resulting to many of them giving up and when word will get out that the world will have a higher form of war, everything will be thrown into chaos…People say we are all built differently and that is our downfall. Some might become more impervious but some might not"

"…Can I tell you why we shouldn't keep this classified?" I took the silence as a yes "Humans are weak, yes, but when an inevitable condition is placed upon them…They will walk on even if their legs break. The last five weeks have been gruesome for everybody, if not more or less than that for some. Whatever bad news comes upon them I'm confident they'll take it head on"

"You think we don't know that?"He asked crossing his arms "We all have military break grounds, we have watched, more than we wanted, children taking arms and fighting wars that are not theirs"

"But this war we can't fight Higurashi" Kuripi-Sensei retorted "We do not have the ability to defend nor attack the many otherworldly beings that will come, not to mention the Nil Apostles and Fate Rebels"

"That's why we will slowly but surely train the Alternis Users as fast and as much as we can" Officer Sakaki replied "We stick to the plan and cease this useless debate"

"Now~ now~ Sakaki-Kun, I think I agree with Mister Creepy here" Professor Haans interrupted "What if one day some of the kids got curious?"

"Yukinoshita knows about the Nil Apostle" I decided to add a convincing factor "I didn't tell her, she discovered about it herself"

"See?" He snapped his fingers "We're lucky it's just Yukinoshita, she's a quite girl but not Sune, Yajuno and Tomatsu-OW!" He yelled in pain due to Mary-Sensei punching him on the arm.

"This wouldn't happen if you stopped Hikigaya-Kun…Is what I would say but that wouldn't be the truth" She grinned crookedly.

"Then why the heck did you hit me?!"

"I think we should vote; whether to tell everyone or not" She continued "4th Division, your vote will not be included this is between the teachers" She stood up and crossed her arms "Those who are 'Against' raise your hand"

Three hands were raised. Raeyana-Sensei, Officer Sakaki and Sugimoto-Sensei

"Those who are 'For' raise your hand"

An equal number were raised. Professor Haans, Kuripi-Sensei and surprisingly Higurashi-Sensei.

"That leaves me…" She looked down in thought for a second "…I'm up for it" She voiced out, making us the 4th Division sigh in relief.

"The higher ups will not be pleased with this" Raeyana-Sensei said "They are also the reason we withheld the information" She closed her eyes and sighed through her nose exasperatedly "We may lose our positions and be replaced, considering our investment so far with the students, this maybe a bad move for us"

"Come on Raeyana-Tan~ we'll just make sure they don't find out!" Professor Haans cheered.

"And if word gets out that we are training these young children to fight monsters as well as super humans?" Officer Sakaki questioned with a slightly angered tone.

"We were already at risk regarding that from the very beginning" Kuripi-Sensei retorted "Surely telling them another enemy has appeared won't change anything right? And even if they did compromise this institute will anyone believe them? The most monstrous incident that happened was when James Ale Rose confronted some Fate Rebel and I think that serves as a reality slap"

"Can I also make a request?" I stood up from my chair "I want the Alternis Users family members or legal guardians to be also included in our secrecy"

"…Why?" Raeyana-Sensei asked, permeating the silence.

"Because I almost went out of existence" I seethed getting surprised gasps from the teachers "I don't care if you were planning to tell my family I died in a car accident or any other normal accidental death inducing situations once I possibly die from fighting the monsters or get killed by a Fate Rebel but!" I slammed the table with clenched fists "I almost went nonexistent damn it!" I chock out, barely keeping my patience "There won't even be a body for them to cry to!"

"That's…" Mary-Sensei uttered as she slumped down on the chair "That's why I forgot you…" That sentence sent shivers on my spine.

"Heh…Great…I was almost less than a fleeting memory…" I scoffed incredulously, feeling a lot of stares on me "…Anyway not only that, people will eventually find out about ARC and monsters so at the very least we should tell our family or guardians" I ended.

"…We make them sign a contract and take a national vow to keep ARC and everything a secret, we might as well go quit our jobs if we are going to do this. Of course everything will be fake; as long as the higher ups do not hear of this we will be fine" Sakaki-Sensei explained "I never liked keeping all of this a secret anyway, it's an illogical move for the government to make"

"It is risky" Raeyana-Sensei hummed "But effective, Sugimoto-Sensei we shall discuss the terms of the contract and it's punishments"

"Yes ma'am" He replied "But can we really trust that this will be effective? If we notify the relatives about this then what if they would pull out their child from ARC?"

"Then we will keep an eye on them and request a transfer student from ARC Tokyo" Higurashi-Sensei answered "Any other questions?" I raise my hand.

"Can I report some things I analyzed from fighting the hostiles?" I asked, feeling a lot better now that they won't withhold the information.

"Hmmm…No" He answered "Instead you will present your report in front of the whole school body"

I don't feel much better now.

 **[ARC Cafeteria]**

"You all must be wondering why we held a late night assembly" Higurashi-Sensei spoke through the mic from the podium "Due to a very recent incident, changes will occur and whatever is being said here will not be revealed to anyone outside of this room, that's why we have the whole staff with us tonight"

After arranging the tables and what not, we all including the staffs were called to the 2nd floor where the big reveal will happen. I kept to myself and catalogued one last time what I was going to present.

"First of all there has been a full-out fight between the 4th Division and 3 members of separate groups, 1 from the Nil Apostles and 2 from the Fate Rebellion" Murmurs started to grow from that "We don't know for certain who these groups are but what's definitely a fact is that they are hostiles and are dangerous"

The room started to dim and the projector turned on, showing us two pictures "The Nil Apostles can be indentified wearing the black robe while the Fate Rebel with the orange, they have supernatural powers rivaling that of Alternis" Shocked silence went throughout the floor "For further accurate explanation, Hachiman Hikigaya the Rider of the 4th Division, who fought directly against the three hostiles will present a summary regarding the enemies"

"Again?!" The voice of Yoom exclaimed.

"Yoom-Kun!" Yukinoshita chided raising her hand and shutting his mouth, I thank her with a nod as I went to the podium. Several set of eyes followed me as I went to my destination, making me a bit nervous but nevertheless I reached the podium with no problem with my small notes. I cleared my throat, notice Rose holding up a banner that says 'Go Hikigaya' with her brother- How the heck did she set that up so fast?!- And calmed down before speaking.

"…Thank you Higurashi-Sensei" I started and clicked to the next image showing a sketch of Grig in his robe "The Fate Rebellion is lead by a Russian man called Titov Lazar Grigorievich who refers to be called Grig with the help of a woman of German ethnicity called Enzenauer" Next image showed the German woman who helped him "The group consists of people who are shown a vision of their…Fate…" I stopped when I felt the inquisitive and unbelieving vibe "I know it sounds crazy but consider what happened to us"

A chorus of 'Oh's and 'that makes sense' occurred.

"Now that that's out of the way…The one who showed them this vision was Fate herself, a cosmic deity who sees the fate of everything. Whether she is an enemy or not, that remains debatable. The same could also be said whether she is more powerful than Alternis" I clicked and showed a short video of the battle I described to and animated by Kuripi-Sensei "The power they have is called 'The Blessings Of Fate', though it seems they aren't very…Fond of it they are utilizing it very well; The weapons they have are short but the aura extending from it can be lethal, even the Suit of Alternis couldn't protect me"

"HAH!"

"Sush Yoom-Kun!"

"…Anyway…The protection they receive repels Alternis's attacks, maybe even anything for that matter, however, and this is just an inkling, they have a limited time of the protection" The next image I showed is the black robe of the person who almost utterly killed every particle of my body and soul "This is a member of the Nil Apostles, I couldn't extract any information regarding them because apparently even Grig doesn't know anything, as for their powers" I showed them a blank dark image "They can erase anything from existence"

An eerie silence fell upon us.

"I experienced it myself, I miraculously returned though I don't remember how. Not only will you disappear but memories of other people that involve you will vanish too" I explained as several gasps and murmurs occur "They seem to have no protection at all though at least when they are attacking; So when you fight the Nil Apostles avoid anything similar to an attack and counter, as for the Fate Rebellion, drag out the fight as long as you can and when their protection is weaken, that's your cue to go on the offense…That will be all" I sent an SOS look to Mary-Sensei and she nodded, taking over the podium.

"And that is it for the new enemies, from how Hachiman Hikigaya described it to us previously, these groups may have started their activities recently and so we will intensify the training from now on" Many people groaned at this "Another matter we would like to announce is something that the higher ups should not know, if they catch wind of this we may lose our jobs or even worse for you all"

Nice way to make them shut up Sensei.

"We, the JSDF members, have made the decision to confide in your parents or legal guardians into our secrecy; that is ARC, Alternis and everything" Shocked gasps were made "Calm down now, several reasons convinced us to make this decision and so we plan to make a fake contract and a national vow to swear that this will never be heard from anyone else's ears, otherwise the incentives will be revoked and the relatives shall be thrown in jail for 5 years, of course this is all fake to fool them" She explained "The procedures will be made at your respective homes accompanied by us officials, you all are going to partake in it too. Make sure you brush up your acting skills" She grinned "You all are dismissed, got a long day tomorrow so make sure you all have a good night's sleep"

With that we all dispersed to our rooms silently, no conversations, no whispers, no murmurs- Nothing, not a single word was uttered from the 20 people as we walked, they're probably muddled in their own thoughts at how more life-changing things are going to be. I was busy thinking too, though probably a different subject since I'm way ahead in the situation, I went back into reality though as I felt someone grabbing my shoulder.

"Hikigaya…Can we talk?" Yajuno asked, using my name for the second time and I nodded as we conveniently reached my room at that exact moment.

"What is it Yajuno?" I asked as we sat down on the floor pillows in front of the short table.

"…When you disappeared…I forgot everything about you" She began with a frown.

"…Ah." So not only do I become nonexistent I also become less than a fleeting memory "You too huh…? Did the others forget me too?" She shook her head "So for the moment I was gone memories of me won't be gone instantly" So that means from my family to my 'friends' to Yajuno, how many years of my presence was erased…? "Thanks for telling me" I nodded and expected her to nod back and say her goodbye…But she didn't and had an almost infuriated and saddened expression.

"Hikigaya!" She exclaimed holding her chest "Is that all you have to say?! Aren't you scared or angry?! I'm worried about you- Everyone's worried about you! Even Tomatsu! How can you be so…So…So strong?!" She stood up, walked to my side and reached for my collar "You knew all about this before tonight and yet you kept it to yourself and carried that burden, aren't we a team just like you said?!" She cried at the last sentence and sobbed into my chest.

"…Who…" I stroked her head and looked up at the ceiling "Who says I'm not afraid or infuriated? When I reappeared, I wanted to kill them. Not only because they made me disappeared but also because they hurt you guys and I'm far from strong if I can't defeat a single one of them" She looked up at me at this point "I didn't want to share any of this with you guys because, at the time, I thought there was a traitor and when Alternis told me there wasn't I just rushed out" She let go of me and rubbed her eyes while I just looked down and rubbed my neck "I'm sorry about that, I should've told you guys but I couldn't risk it, you all could still get in trouble if you knew"

"…Promise me" She raised her pinky finger towards me "Promise me that even if there's something we definitely shouldn't know, you'll at least confide in us and let us help you with your burdens" I considered it shortly before accepting the promise "Say it" She solemnly said.

"I promise" We stared at each other for a few seconds before she broke it first.

"Good" She sighed with red cheeks "Sorry about yelling like that"

"I know, you were just worried" I replied and stood up "I'll see you tomorrow" I escorted her to the doorway.

"Yeah see you tomorrow" She nodded and then grinned "Once Tomatsu gets her hands on you she's going to be really mad"

"Haaah no doubt about that" I sighed and then closed the door after she walked away, I went to the air-conditioner and took the book I hid "…Haha…" As I looked at the description of the absolute future I realized what tonight's event mean's, I laughed "Haha…hahahahahahahaha"

The absolute future is where and when I'll die and if Fate doesn't mess with that… "Hahahahahahahahaha….This means I won't die!" Receiving such armor plot definitely was a very welcoming aspect "Kuhahahahaha" I couldn't exactly know what to feel right now so laugh I did, it wasn't an exasperated laugh or a cheerful laugh either. I just laughed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 **[Yaseko Yajuno – Prison]**

"Hey there Yacchan what's up?" My mother asked as she sat down on the sofa.

Today according to the plan ARC had made up, we were to meet up with our parents or legal guardian, my mother is the only family I have now so I as well as a man in a black suit and tie, bringing the presumed fake contract and national vow lines, went to the prison she was in.

"Not bad, Ekoda-San's doing a great job with the boxing ring by the way" Man I sure miss being a kid, mom would always beat someone up in the ring.

"He better does otherwise I might have to beat his ass once we get in the ring" She grinned.

If it weren't for my shitty dad, mom wouldn't be here…Her grins are getting less…uplifting every time I visit.

"Come on mom! He's a very flamboyant dude but pretty strong too! He might even be your level" I grinned back to which she just responded with a scoff.

"Nah~ I doubt it…Is CYTI treating you good? Made any friends? Boy do I have a lot to ask and tell you" She excitedly said brushing back her short blonde hair and winked at me while shadowboxing.

Heh good thing ARC showed up, otherwise our home would've turned into a strip club.

"Some of the men- or should I say boys here can put up a fight, they almost made me go serious" She laughed.

"Mom, please don't kill them" I laughed "Sorry but I won't be here for long" I frowned and nodded towards the man in suit.

"Oh…That's too bad…" She said with pursed lips "What's this?" She asked once she received the contract and then narrowed her eyes "I knew something was up"

"Ma'am please sign the contract and take the national vow of secrecy" The man said mechanically.

"Haaaah fine" She sighed after noticing my pleading look and did everything the man ordered to albeit with annoyance "Can you tell me what is going on now?" I tapped the man's shoulder and stopped him.

"Let me tell her" He nodded and stepped back "Mom…What I'm going to tell you is really…Unbelievable" She didn't say anything to that so I continued "CYTI is just a front for ARC, Alternis Resistance Crowds, a group that recruits people who can use abilities beyond human power can do to defend people from monsters that comes out of portals that can bring the world into total destruction"

"…Please" She took a step forward and hugged me "Be careful"

"You believe me?!" I asked in disbelief.

"You're my daughter after all!" She grinned with tears flowing from her eyes "I know when you lie and that's when you do a lot of disgusting gestures like picking your nose or-"

"A-Alright that's enough" I stuttered, hearing the man behind me suppressing a laugh "Mom…You're the greatest"

"I know" She grinned "Make sure you kick a lot of butt…So do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"N-No I don't!" I exclaimed and then felt my cheeks rising up, thinking about a certain boy.

* * *

 **[Alice Tomatsu – Tomatsu Residents]**

"Please come back, I can't let you fight" My father pleaded sitting across me at the living room "We both lost your mother and you lost your eye" After finishing the procedures and explaining everything, Raeyana-Sensei left us in private.

"Even if I come back I would still be at a risk from your business" I replied neutrally- Tch here he goes again "You signed the contract and took the vow already too so it's too late" After mom died he still went on being a Yakuza and has the guts to worry about me? Damn it dad.

"But I can still take you out of ARC, please Alice" He had been the cause of my mother's death and he still continues doing business, though from an office but I still hated him for that.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I would still be in danger either way" I still remember vividly when the fire took her away…

"Let me try talking to Raeyana-Sensei" It was preventable too if it weren't for his cruelty, brutality and inhumanity.

"Stop it will you?!" Only when mom died did he become a better person…

"Can you at least tell me why…?" He asked, shakily holding his hands together.

"…I have my own family to take care of now" I answered with furrowed brows, thinking about the incident last night "I won't let them die just because you're worried about me"

"…Do you love them?" He asked with regret in his eyes.

"I do" I answered determinedly "More than myself" He stood up and picked up the family holstered katana "Dad!" I exclaimed as he put it into my hands.

"Alice" He said gently as he held my shoulder "I can't protect you anymore" He cried "But I hope with this sword, you'll be able to protect yourself and your family"

"…I will" I said gripping the katana strongly and then looked up at him "I still hate you by the way"

"I know"

"But.." I hugged him "Thank you"

"I'll see you next Sunday" He hugged back.

* * *

 **[Tsui Nigate – Nigate Residents]**

I sat there on the sofa, nervous as well as the official standing behind me who just gave my auntie a contract "…So…What does all of this mean?" She asked pushing back her glasses and raised her penetrating eyes towards the official who soundly gulped.

Ah looks like he knows about auntie…I'm not surprised after all she's the CEO of the Keiyo Industry, a rival of the Yukinoshita Company. I wish she would be a bit friendlier to everyone though…

"I-In order to make sure we can confide in you our secrecy, we need your signature and a national vow" He explained taking out a recorder "It is important that you keep this from everyone"

She didn't say anything at first but then she sighed "…Let's get this over with, I'm quite busy" After signing the contract and taking the vow, the official explained everything to her from ARC to Alternis to everything that was supposed to be told "…Is that all?" I can't help but sigh in relief at that as well as feeling a pang of guilt in my heart as she looked at me.

"H-Huh?"

"M-Mister" Uuuuuu I don't know what to call him… "Y-You c-can wait at the car n-now" He seemed mad for a second while looking at auntie but he exited the house. Phew now that he's out "Auntie…I'm sorry for keeping this from you…" I started feeling guilty, I can't imagine what she's feeling right now…

"It's understandable" She replied neutrally "It must be hard…Training, fighting and being with strangers…However you seemed very happy last Sunday" I smiled fondly at the memory where auntie visited me and we talked a lot- Well I mostly did the talking but I still had fun with her.

"Yes I was"

"How are your friends? Something must've occurred for me to sign a contract and take a 'national' vow of silence"

"A…Hahaha so you knew…As expected of auntie…Well I can't really tell you what specifically happened but we're all okay, Nigate-Senpai still teases everyone, Tomatsu-Senpai worries over every little thing involving us, Yajuno-Senpai has been working hard improving herself and Hikigaya-Senpai…"

"Still worried about the fish eyed boy?" She asked to which I nodded.

"Yeah…Something really bad happened last night, that's all I could say" She nodded and went somewhere else, probably to get some tea.

That's all I could say…That frustrates me…The only person I could talk to freely and I'm not allowed to- "Haaaaah~" I sighed deciding to not think about it and looked up to see auntie holding up an amulet necklace, I felt a brow raised by itself.

"It's your parents" My eyes widen at that "And it was before them too, you see, this amulet's been in the possession of the Keiyo family for generations. It's been bringing us good fortune ever since it's made by the first shamans of the Keiyos'…Since this Alternis thing is real, I have no doubt that this will guide you in your mission"

"…Thankyou auntie, I'll take care of it" I smiled.

* * *

 **[Kosui Sune – On The Road]**

Man~ last night was a real bummer but I guess getting out alive is better than dying "Is there any particular reason you asked me specifically to be the one accompanying you?" Sakaki-Sensei asked as he drove according to the directions I written down.

"So I can feel like I'm making you paying me back for all that time you trained me" I snickered as I brought my feet up to the dashboard.

"I see" He commented with a poker face.

"Ah! We're here!" I cheered as we turned left and stopped "…No comment?" I turned to the uniform guy who was silent "…Meh, let's go" He nodded and took the suitcase. We walked pass the cemetery's gate and stopped at a tombstone.

'Shino Sune'

"Hey there sis~" I greeted grabbing the incense and did a small prayer "Got some papers here you need to sign as well as taking a vow, I'll do it on your behalf of course" I smiled as I approached the still unexpressive uniform "So…Can you like take out the contract?"

"…You're an orphan" He said unemotionally yet again- boy oh boy how did I get used to this guy's nonexistent facial expression? I only gave him a smirk in response.

"Yep! Abandoned as a baby"

"I apologize, here it is" He nodded, taking out the contract "On behalf of Shino Sune, you are now a representative for Shino Sune who is hereby a member of our secrecy, ARC"

"Pffft how unexpectedly nice of you" I laughed as I signed the contract "Can we skip the vow? She doesn't like making promises" He nodded in response "You can wait at the car; I need a couple of minutes"

"Understood" He nodded, slightly lowering his hat.

"…Sorry for not visiting these days, I've been really busy" I gave my sorry excuse as I sat down on the pavement with crossed legs facing my sister "Boy do I have a lot to tell you in a limited amount of time" Am I comforting myself right now? This blows… "So~ to sum it up, portals are opening throughout the world, I was recruited to join ARC, Alternis Resistance Crowds, and Alternis is the reason these portals are opening by the way. We are trained by JSDF members to fight monsters that are coming out of the portals and that~ wraps it up~"

I decided to pull off some leaves and clean the surrounding area near her tombstone.

"This must be all super confusing at first but don't worry you'll get it, I got my informant skills from you after all. There are some things I still can't tell you, too bad huh…? I made some friends by the way" I let the palm of my hands touch the top of her tombstone "They're pretty weird…A muscle freak, a mini-version of you, a stuttering mess and a fish eyed guy…It's been so long since I've had family like you…"

I gripped my eyes, try not to cry but end up doing that anyway and fell on my knees.

"You don't need to worry anymoreSis" I said smiling through the tears "I won't follow you anymore…Heh I won't forget you either dummy…" I felt a heavy burden disappear from my shoulders as I said that "But I'll definitely find your killer…Even if it's the last thing I'll do" I seethed glaring down the floor "AH sorry didn't mean to glare at you" I quickly apologized before standing up "I'll see you soon Sis, when this is all over I'll try to find a way to revive you or maybe save you" I nonchalantly said and waved after giving another prayer.

* * *

 **[Hachiman Hikigaya – Hikigaya Residents]**

Despite everything going the way I wanted I feel…Unsatisfied maybe? I think so, like after all that trouble there's still even more troubling experiences to come.

"Well that's life I guess…" I uttered.

"Hey stop talking to yourself and keep moving those hands firmly" Mary-Sensei ordered as she turned another page and shifting her leg to the other one on my lap.

"…Why am I doing this again?" I asked disbelievingly as I massaged her legs "This isn't a really appropriate behavior for a guest you know?"

"Well I'm gonna do whatever I wanna do when we're alone" She answered putting the magazine on the table and put her hands behind her head, sighing in relaxation "You're doing this because you've been getting a lot of trouble; Nil Apostle, Fate Rebellion, Grig, Enzenauer and several other things. So~ approximately 10 massages!" She held up both her hands cheerfully.

"You already completed the list by Enzenauer so I should've just own you 5 massages" I complained.

"Ah! So that means you owe me?" She asked excitedly.

"Heck no" I answered as I slapped her legs away and went to make some more coffee.

"Ouch! Be gentle will you?" She mumbled rubbing the part where I slapped her.

"Haaah~ MAX Coffee…How I miss you" I said to myself as I grabbed the can while making a homemade one for Mary-Sensei "Here"

"Thanks" She thanked and drank the beverage "…Phua! That hit the spot…Say why did you pick me to initiate the procedures?" She asked twirling her short bangs.

"Please don't ask me questions like that" I deadpanned before answering "I picked you because you and Professor Haans are the only officials I…Kinda feel comfortable with, Professor Haans got booked by Zaimokuza so I picked you"

"You sure you don't have any ulterior motives?" She smirked, nudging my sides with a wink.

"I will never have any sort of motives with you or anyone for that matter" I deadpanned.

"Way to ruin the mood Hikigaya-Kun" She commented jokingly but I ignored it and started pacing around the room "…Worried about your family?"

"…About everything" I corrected.

"…Maybe you and your division should take a break after this, after all you guys were in direct contact with not just one but three powerful enemies and managed to escape without casualties" Her tone took a dark turn "Casualties that we could never recover"

"No" I declined standing in front of the TV and looking up at the clock "One Fate Rebel kept two Alternis Users at bay and one Nil Apostle could've erased my teammates if he wanted to, we've got to get stronger…" I determinedly said.

"…Alright but promise me if your body gives up on you, you've got to get some rest"

"Of course I'm not that stupid" I said with a smile directed at her who responded with an equal smile, realizing what I'm doing I ended eye contact abruptly and went pacing around again. Mary-Sensei only chuckled at this.

"We're home~" The voice of my family came from the entrance, I breathed in and out to prepare myself for what's going to occur "Ah! Onii-Chan! Oh and…Mary-San, was it?" Komachi first appeared who greeted Mary-Sensei unsurely.

"Nice of you to remember me Komachi-Chan" She replied with a grin as mom and dad appeared, each holding briefcases and in business suits.

"So what was it we needed to discuss to involve the whole family, Mary-Sensei?" My mother asked nervously as they all settled down "My sons' not causing trouble is he?"

"Don't worry Misses Hikigaya" Mary-Sensei recommended, not specifically implying whether it was worse or better than what my mom thought "I just need a signature here" She gave them the contract "And a national vow of silence" Then she gave them the lines for the assumed 'vow'.

"Son…What the heck did you do?" Dad asked incredulously with a disbelieved expression as well as the others, I only gave them a deadpanned look that says 'Just do the freaking things' and they did just that albeit nervously.

"Um can you tell us Onii-Chans war crimes now?" Komachi asked- Why is it in plural dear little sister of mine?

"Well-"

"Let me tell them" I cut her off and she nodded.

"Alright, I trust you. I'll be at the car" She grabbed my shoulder tenderly "Take your time" She smiled worriedly to which I nodded "Thank you for your time" She bowed towards the others, they bowed back and with that she left.

"Now where to start…" They looked at me warily as I catalogue all the information I've summarized in my head and whether to go slow or fast…Slow it is "The CYTI Program is actually a front for ARC" Their faces still confused I continued "ARC stands for Alternis Resistance Crowds"

Now what is Alternis? Is what their face is asking.

"Alternis is classified for now but some people are using its power to open up portals and summoning monsters and other similar beings"

"…Is this a prank?" Komachi asked sharing a look with mom and dad "Did you made bet or something? A dare maybe?" I ignored those questions and continued.

"To fight these monsters we, the Alternis Users, were recruited into ARC and were given abilities…Beginning" Three set of eyes widen every second Alternis's aura materialized and became the suit I wore "This is one of the abilities" My voice mixed with the many voices said as I stood up, my family's gaze never leaving me.

"…..WHA-" They went hysteric after this, I couldn't even understand what they were saying due to them speaking at the same time; the only words I could comprehend were 'How', 'What' and every other words that involve inquiries but never a full sentence attached to them.

"Ending" Deciding that their hysterics weren't going to end anytime soon I ended the transformation, the three Hikigayas watch as the Alternis Suit evaporated into nothingness as if it was the first time they- oh wait right "Due to recent developments and unforeseen circumstances, the government decided to come clean with ARC or at least with the Alternis Users family or legal guardian"

"Hachiman!" Mom grabbed my shoulders forcefully and shook me "Alternis?! Monsters?! ARC?! Why are you still in…in…in this situation?!"

"That's right son, if we knew sooner we would've pulled you out" My father added, holding his temple.

"Onii-Chan…" I turned to Komachi who looked extremely worried "I-I…Is that why I almost didn't remember you…?" This statement confirmed my suspicions from last night "W-When I-I said to protect me…" Her eyes started watering "I-I d-didn't mean like this!" She exclaimed rubbing her eyes with the cuff of her sleeves.

Looking at the family members that have been with me throughout all the years, I remembered every single memory I made with them and then the remembrance went to the time I went nonexistent… "I'm sorry guys" I felt my eyes wavering "I need to do this" I dragged them all into a hug "I have a lot of people I need to protect now"

I want to remember this; the sensation, the smell, the atmosphere, their faces, their warmth…I want to remember every single moment with everyone forever.

"I have friends now" I managed dry my eyes and continued "I'm not alone anymore; I have twenty other people to help me protect you all. Dubious as they are, they also have their own family to protect"

"Why you?" My mother asked chokingly "Why not someone else….?"

"I don't know but…I think its fate" I answered, remembering the absolute future to come "But either way" I let them go from the hug "I've come so far and I'm not going to live a life where I'm only protecting you guys" I explained ending with "ARC is where everything I need to do can guarantee everyones lives and future, sorry but I won't leave" I said determinedly.

"…Hachiman" My father permeated the silence and stood in front of me, eyeing me with pride "…You've grown to be a fine man" He waved over mom who was holding several tissues by now.

"Hachiman…" She looked at me tenderly and spoke gently "From now on we'll visit you every Sunday" She declared "Every one of us, even Kamakura" The fat cat showed up on cue with a small 'Nya' from the closet full of cat food to the brim "I just hope you find a girl during or after all of this" She mumbled as she adjusted my collar.

I very much doubt that mom…

"Don't worry mom! We've always got Mary-Sensei!" Komachi exclaimed as she hugged my arm, her exclamation also made a banging sound near the entrance… "Hehehe…To be honest Onii-Chan, I'm still scared- I mean we all are obviously including you but…I trust you to come back in one piece after fighting who knows what out there" She smiled and I smiled back.

"Of course I will"

 **[ARC – Training Grounds]**

Higurashi-Sensei stood in front of all of us, the 1st to the 4th Division lined up, standing at attention, he glanced from one end to the other, using a glare that would've sent untrained personnel to run but it didn't made us do that instead it made our resolute standings even more stronger.

He smirked when all of us kept a neutral expression "Alternis Resistance Crowds of the Chiba Branch!" His voice echoed in the large stadium sized white room "Are you ready for a higher tier of training?!"

"YES!" We all shouted as one.

"Once we began, you all will be on your own! Understood?!"

"UNDERSTOOD!"

"Then…Let's get started" He pulled out the Sword Of Alternis as planned "I SUMMON THEE-"

Riders began to transform into the starry suit.

Creators generated several weapons of all kind.

Fusionists merged the aura within everything and their respective teammates

Locaters and Informants readied themselves with the equipment they received.

"ALTERNIS!"

The portal opened, the room trembled tremendously and a few seconds later out came a gigantic rock monster, no one made a sound as the creature looked down on us with red lights that could be considered as eyes, however, I refuse to believe that this is the largest obstacle in our path.

"LET'S GO!" I screamed as I lead my division and automatically everyone to fight.

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **UNBREAKABLE RESOLVE**

 **1** **ST** **ARC**

 **FIN**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
